Love In The Afternoon
by MandiPanda21
Summary: The Lopez-Fitzgerald's have just arrived in Harmony. Theresa hopes to find new friends and maybe even her prince charming. Stay tuned to see if she'll get what she wants.
1. Default Chapter

Love In The Afternoon  
  
By Mandi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Lopez-Fitzgerald's needed to get away from where they were from. Their father had disappeared without a trace. Pilar, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, knew someone from a small town called Harmony. Peace and quiet it was known for. They thought that that was just what they needed. Miguel, 16 and Teresa, 18 were the youngest ones of the family. They obeyed Luis, 28 and their mother. Antonio, their oldest brother left without a trace not soon after their father disappeared. Everyone had taken him for dead. Making new friends and lovers would be hard for everyone.  
  
"Mama, is this Harmony?" Teresa asked looking out of her window.  
  
"Yes, Mija."  
  
They had been driving for about 10 hours already. It seemed as though they were never going to get there. Teresa's eyes lit up as she saw a mansion, which to her was castle with prince charming waiting for her inside.  
  
"Oh, Mama! Look!" Teresa said pointing to the mansion.  
  
"Mija, that is the Crane mansion. I'll be working there."  
  
As soon as Pilar told Teresa that she was working there, Teresa began to have ideas about how and when she would meet her prince charming.  
  
"Teresa!" Luis said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"This is our new home?" She asked looking at her new house.  
  
"Yes." Miguel informed her.  
  
"Oh Mama! Please can I go for a walk?" Teresa begged Pilar.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Please, Mama!" Teresa said getting on her knees.  
  
"Alright. get home before dark though. Make sure you don't get lost. You hear me?"  
  
"Oh yes, Mama." Teresa said standing now. "I'll be back soon. I still have to unpack."  
  
"Oh Mijo. I hope she doesn't get lost." Pilar told Miguel.  
  
"Don't worry. Teresa always knows where she's going." Miguel reassured her.  
  
"You're right. Let's give Luis a hand with these boxes." Pilar suggested.  
  
Meanwhile Teresa was exploring her new neighborhood.  
  
"This place is so beautifully peaceful. I know I'll make great friends here." She told herself.  
  
Teresa wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into her.  
  
"Watch where your going!" The blonde rich girl said.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm new in town."  
  
"Oh. Well then forgive me." The girl said. "My name is Gwen Hotchkiss." Gwen said holding out her hand.  
  
"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Teresa shook her hand.  
  
"How long have you been in town?" Gwen asked.  
  
"About ten minutes."  
  
"Wow! You are new."  
  
"Yeah." Teresa said laughing. "Have you lived her your whole life?"  
  
"Yep me and my fiancé." Gwen showed off her ring.  
  
"Wow! He must really love you." She said impressively.  
  
"Yes. we've known each other all of our lives."  
  
"That's good to have. Two adults in love who have known each other their whole life."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. I am lucky." Gwen said holding her ring. "Listen, how would you like to come to dinner with my family and my fiancé's family?"  
  
"I'd love to. Your so nice to me. I guess your the first friend I've made in harmony, and you know what?"  
  
"What?" Gwen said smiling.  
  
"I'm happy it's someone like you."  
  
"Well, thanks, Teresa."  
  
"No, thank you, Gwen."   
  
"Do you know where the mansion is?" Gwen asked her.  
  
"The Crane mansion?" She said.  
  
"Yeah. Be there at 70 p.m."  
  
"The mansion?" Teresa asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No. I just wonder what it will be like. Should I wear a dress?"  
  
"Just dress causal or like you are now." Gwen said trying to help her out.  
  
"I have a feeling that tonight will change my life forever."  
  
"Me too!" Said Gwen. "Well, I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Okay, bye, Gwen."  
  
"Bye, Teresa."  
  
Teresa skipped the rest of the way home. She was too excited. She flew in through the door in goring everyone.   
  
"Teresa!" Miguel said standing in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miguel. What is it?"  
  
"Mama's calling you."   
  
"Okay, thanks, bro." She said going to find Mama.  
  
"Teresita did you meet anyone?" Pilar seemed interested in where her daughter was.  
  
"Yes, Mama. I did."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gwen Hotchkiss."  
  
Pilar stopped what she was doing and stared at her daughter.  
  
"Mama, stop that."  
  
"Teresita, do you realize who she is?"  
  
"I do, Mama. And she invited me for dinner at the mansion tonight."  
  
"You want to go?"  
  
"Oh yes, Mama. I can make some more friends that way."  
  
"You have a good point. What time?"  
  
"70."  
  
"Mija, it's 60."  
  
"I better go get dressed then."  
  
"I'll have Luis drop you off there because it's raining now."  
  
"Okay, Mama."  
  
Teresa changed into her best outfit. It was a pretty baby blue spring time dress. It fit her perfectly. She put her hair up in a nicely tight bun. She put on a little make-up that made her look like it was her natural beauty. She had on black slip on high heels.  
  
"How do I look, everyone?" She asked as she came down her stair.  
  
"Like a picture." Luis said.  
  
"Beautiful, Mija."  
  
"You go, sis!" Miguel said.  
  
"Please take a sweater, Mija."  
  
"I am, Mama. Thank you for reminding me." Teresa said as she ran back to her room.  
  
"Hurry up if you don't want to be late!" Miguel shouted.   
  
"I'm coming!" She shouted running down the stairs and heading to the door. "Let's go Luis!"  
  
Luis and Teresa went in the car. She was at the mansion in about 5 minutes.  
  
"Thanks, Luis. I'll call you to let you know what time to pick me up." She told him.  
  
"Okay. Have fun and don't be an annoyance." Luis teased her.  
  
"I won't. Now leave!" She told him.  
  
"Bye, Sis." He said before he took off.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Ethan, please get it. It might be Teresa." Gwen yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Okay, darling."  
  
Ethan opened the door and saw a sweet young girl standing in the rain looking into his eyes. Searching. Searching for the real him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa was expecting a butler to answer the door, not her prince charming himself. He was beautiful. Everything she wanted in her prince. She was entranced in his eyes. She could she that he was living a lie; she wanted to help him escape that lie. But what to do? What could she do? She was their new maid's daughter. Only middle class, not upper class. She would worry about that later, now she wanted to make the most of her time here. Who knows it might be her first and last time here.  
  
"Ah!" Ethan began. "You must be Teresa. Right?"   
  
"Yes." She said politely.  
  
"I'm Ethan Crane. At your service." He introduced himself.  
  
"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Ethan took her right hand and kissed it gently. She thought that she was going to faint and make a fool of herself. Luckily she didn't faint.   
  
"Well, let me say on behalf of the Crane family, it's an honor to have you visit."  
  
"You mustn't say that." She said pulling her hand back.  
  
"Why not?" He questioned.  
  
"Because I'm not anyone famous."  
  
"So what? Your an honor to have here. Everyone who enters this house gives us the pleasure of your visit."  
  
"If you say so." She told him to make him happy.  
  
"Come." He said waving her to follow him. "I'll give you a tour of the house."  
  
"That's very kind of you, Mr. Crane."  
  
"Please. Call me Ethan."  
  
"Okay, Ethan." She said smiling brightly.  
  
"I can't believe I'm here. In the Crane mansion. I must be the happiest girl in the world. He kissed me! Well maybe just my hand, but it will be something more one day." She thought.  
  
"Care for a drink, Teresa?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm too young." She informed.  
  
"Oh tisk tisk! I think you can have one drink. After all what harm is it?"  
  
"Okay." She said taking the glass from his hand. "What is it? It smells so strong?"  
  
"Vodka. Would you like some o.j. with it?" He offered.  
  
"Is it any good?" She said tilting her drink.  
  
"Have you ever drank before? Anything?"  
  
"No." She said staring down at the floor.  
  
"Don't be ashamed. I'll get get some."  
  
"Ethan."   
  
"Yes." He said turning around.  
  
"This may sound silly, but don't you have a butler or something?" She said laughing.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not lazy. I prefer to do things on my own."  
  
"Oh!" She said.  
  
As soon as he left the room, she had to fan herself.  
  
"Boy, is it getting hot in here!" she said out loud thinking that she was alone.  
  
"Yes, it is." Gwen said making her presence known.  
  
"Oh. It's good to see you, Gwen." Teresa said getting up to hug her.  
  
"Yes. So I see you have met Ethan." Gwen said.  
  
"Oh yes! He is quite the gentleman." Teresa said thinking about him and only him.   
  
"I know. I'm so lucky to be marrying him." Gwen just had to say.  
  
"That's your fiancé?" Teresa asked heartbroken.  
  
"Yes!" Gwen said enthusiastically.  
  
Ethan entered the room.  
  
"Gwen, darling." He said going to kiss her.  
  
"Isn't Teresa so lovely?" She asked him.  
  
"Yes. A real pear. But you," He said putting his index finger on her nose, "are a diamond. Nothing is compared to you."  
  
Teresa just stood there so hurt. In the half an hour she had been there, she had managed to find her prince, fall for her prince, and have her prince break her heart. She wanted to escape. Escape? She had thought about escaping with Ethan earlier. Now she knew that he wasn't her prince. He was Gwen's. Or was he?  
  
"So what were you two doing?" Gwen asked absently.  
  
"Ethan was giving me a tour of the house." Teresa said trying to join the conversation.  
  
"Oh darling, please wait till after dinner. Now, Teresa, follow me. You'll meet our family."  
  
Teresa tried to smile and act like nothing was wrong, but it just wasn't working. Ethan noticed it.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked holding her back from Gwen.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" she said putting on an act.  
  
"Teresa, is something bothering you. You were perfectly fine when I left to get the o.j."  
  
"Oh it's just so much to take in." She lied. "I'm just nervous."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I should have known."  
  
"It's quite alright, Ethan." Teresa said and left to follow Gwen.  
  
Ethan stayed back.   
  
"That girl is hiding something. What though? I'll find out." He said then running to catch up with the ladies.  
  
"Everyone," Gwen said to a room with three people, "This is Teresa. Remember the lady I was talking about earlier."  
  
"Lady." Teresa thought. "No one has ever called me a lady. I now know that I must leave Ethan alone. Gwen is welcoming me here, accepting me. I must not betray her trust."  
  
"Teresa, this is Ivy, Ethan's mother." Gwen said leading her toward Ivy.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Crane." Teresa said.  
  
"Your such a lovely girl. And please call me Ivy."  
  
"Teresa nodded her head and moved on to meet Mr. Crane.  
  
"This is Julian, Ethan's father."  
  
"You sure are a pretty little girl." He said.  
  
"Thank you, Julian." Teresa said trying to stay away from him. He was smoking a Cuban cigar and his breath smelled just like brandy.  
  
"Finally, this is my mother, Rebecca."  
  
"How do you do?" Teresa asked politely.  
  
"Fine, fine." She answered a little rudely. She didn't trust outsiders easily.  
  
"Well now that everyone is acquainted, how about a drink?" Ethan suggested.  
  
"Sounds nice." Ivy said. "Teresa, how old are you?"  
  
Teresa moved her lips from her glass and said, "I'll be 18 in a week."  
  
"So your still in high school."  
  
"Yes. I'll be finishing school this year."  
  
"I see. So what brings you to Harmony?"  
  
"Ivy." Gwen said angered because she knew why Teresa moved. She thought that Teresa would feel sadden and depressed to talk about it.  
  
"It's okay, Gwen." Teresa told her friend. "Well, my father disappeared with out a trace 6 months ago. Then not so long after that my oldest brother Antonio left. We don't know where he is. My mother knows Grace Bennett, maybe you know her, and she told us that maybe we needed a change. My mother thought so, so we moved here."  
  
Ivy shivered when she heard the name Grace Bennett. Sam Bennett was once the love of her life. How she missed him.  
  
"So sad." Julian said taking a sip of his brandy.  
  
"Yes." Rebecca said absently.  
  
Phyllis the maid then entered the room.  
  
"Dinner is served!" She announced.  
  
Everyone then went into the dinning room. Teresa had never seen such a dinner before. Her eyes lit up when she saw the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was made of real crystal. There were flowers placed along the table. On each plate, a rose sat. Candles, flowers, what more could there be? She was in heaven.  
  
"I wish this could last forever." She said to herself.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be here more than one time." Ethan said surprising her.  
  
"Oh." She said taking her seat. "What makes you think so?"  
  
"I know so." He said smiling mysteriously.  
  
Dinner was going so smoothly. Or at least Teresa thought.  
  
"Thisa," Rebecca started.  
  
"Teresa." Ethan corrected her.  
  
"Teresa, do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Two of each."  
  
"Really." Ivy said. "Are they older or younger?"  
  
"Well, like I said Antonio is the oldest, 30. Luis is next. He's 28. He'll be starting as a cop on Monday. Working with Sam Bennett."  
  
"Oh!" Ivy said. She loved hearing things about Sam.  
  
"The there's me. Miguel is next then. He's 16. Then my youngest sister, Paloma, she lives with my aunt in Spain. When my father and brother left, Mama couldn't afford enough to help feed all of us. She's 10. A real doll."  
  
"Sounds like you have a good, strong family." Ivy said smiling and sympathizing with Teresa.  
  
"I do. I'm lucky to have them."  
  
"Would you like another drink?" Julian asked her.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
By now she was starting to get tipsy.  
  
"Teresa, you don't have a job do you?" Ivy inquired.  
  
"Not yet." She informed her.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to be an assistant to me. You could come after school. And it would help give you little extra money."  
  
"Ivy, that's very kind of you. I would love to."  
  
"Good. I'll call you tonight to tell you the details."  
  
Teresa nodded her head. Dinner was done now. They all went into the living room.  
  
"Let's all dance." Ethan said trying to find some good music. "I could sure use Chad's help right now." He said laughing. "Here we go." Smiling now that he found a good song.  
  
"Ivy, care to dance?" Julian asked.  
  
"Of course." She said getting up to dance.  
  
Ethan asked Rebecca, but she refused. She said that she was tired and that she wanted to leave. She said her goodbyes to them all.  
  
"Gwen, care to dance?" He asked his fiancé.  
  
"Ethan, I'm going to go home myself. I'm also tired." she said out loud. But she whispered, "Dance with Teresa."   
  
Gwen also said her goodbyes and left.  
  
"Well, Teresa. Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A new song began.  
  
It's like jumpin  
  
It's like leapin  
  
It's like walkin on the ceilin  
  
It's like floatin  
  
It's like flyin through the air  
  
It's like soarin  
  
It's like glidin  
  
It's a rocket ship you're ridin  
  
It's a feelin that can take you anywhere  
  
So why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
I don't know  
  
"I can't believe I'm dancing with him. Oh stop it, Teresa! He's taken. You thought he was your prince, but he's not. All you'll ever be is friends." She thought.  
  
There was passion  
  
There was laughter  
  
The first mornin after  
  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
  
Every time we were together  
  
We talked about forever  
  
I was certain it was Heaven we had found  
  
So why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
I don't know  
  
But you can't live your life  
  
Walkin in the clouds  
  
Sooner or later  
  
You have to come down  
  
It's like a knife  
  
Through the heart  
  
And it all comes apart  
  
It's like someone takes a pin to your balloon  
  
It's a hole  
  
It's a cave  
  
It's kinda like a grave  
  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new  
  
"This is so hard. I love him. I have to leave." She told herself.  
  
And why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Why they call it fallin  
  
Now I know  
  
Ooh, why they call it falling  
  
Why they call it falling  
  
Now I know  
  
"Thank you all for inviting me. It was a real pleasure meeting you all. I must be leaving though. Good night." Teresa said holding back tears.  
  
She ran out of the mansion without looking back. She ended up at the wharf. She couldn't go home yet. She sat on the bench crying so hard. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was him. She could tell it was him, even through all her tears.  
  
"Hi, Teresa." He said softly.  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I knew that you were upset, and I wanted to come and see if I could help you."  
  
"That's so thoughtful of you, but I assure you, Ethan, I'll be fine."  
  
"Listen how about a drink. It will help you relax." Ethan said pulling out a bottle of vodka and a carton of o.j.  
  
"You think of everything." She said laughing.  
  
They finished the bottle around midnight. Teresa was drunk by then. Ethan though wasn't even tipsy. He could stand a lot.  
  
"Let me take you home." He said.  
  
Trying to stand straight she said, "Mama, I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you."  
  
Ethan just laughed. He had gotten her drunk. He then realized that she was 18 and her brother was a cop.  
  
"I better get you home now." He told himself. But there was one problem. "Where does she live?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ethan drove around all town for about 2 hours trying to figure out where Teresa might live. He couldn't find a place that seemed to be her home.  
  
"Well, Teresa, let's go home." He told himself because Teresa had passed out.  
  
Ethan had parked his car and carried Teresa inside. Ivy and Julian were waiting for them inside.  
  
"Ethan!" Ivy said shocked when she saw Teresa passed out.  
  
"Mother, let me explain."  
  
"Son, you know that Teresa's mother has been calling here nonstop."  
  
"Sorry, Father." Ethan said disappointed in himself. He knew that he shouldn't have given Teresa anything to drink.  
  
"May I ask you why Teresa is passed out?" Ivy asked.  
  
"She's drunk."  
  
"Drunk!" Ivy and Julian said in unison.  
  
"Ethan, how could you?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Mother, can we deal with this later?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Well, I'll call Pilar and tell her that Teresa is spending the night because I want to get to know her more. Hopefully she'll allow it." Ivy said walking away.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Julian announced. "We'll talk about this tomorrow young man." Julian said pointing a finger at Ethan.  
  
"Yes, Father. I'll put Teresa in a spare room."  
  
Ivy came back into the room once she was done with her phone call.  
  
"Well, Pilar said that it was okay for her to spend the night."  
  
"That's good." Ethan said. He was mad at himself for letting this happen. He should have been more responsible.  
  
"Well, Ethan do you mind putting Teresa in a room?" Ivy asked while yawning.  
  
"Not at all. Go get some rest." Ethan said before kissing his mother goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight, Ethan."  
  
"Let's see, Teresa where can we put you? I know. Follow me." Ethan said as though Teresa weren't passed out.  
  
Teresa slept through the night like a baby. She was surprised when she woke up though.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. She was sleeping in the same bed with Ethan. Ethan woke up after hearing her scream. He was in his boxers. Teresa looked to if she was wearing her clothes. She was shocked when she found herself in a woman's nightgown.  
  
"Hi, Teresa." Ethan said getting up and reaching for his robe.  
  
"Ethan, did we....?"  
  
"Oh. No! No!"  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"Good?" He asked.  
  
"Well, the thing is I'm saving myself for when I get married. I promised Mama."   
  
"Oh I see. Teresa I have to ask you something. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ethan." She said holding her head. She definitely had a hang over.  
  
"Teresa, you know I'm engaged to Gwen right?"  
  
Teresa nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I need to know how you feel for me."  
  
Teresa was flabbergasted. Should she tell him the truth? Or lie?  
  
"Ethan, I'll admit that I find you attractive. And before I found out about you and Gwen, I thought you were my prince charming."  
  
Teresa out her hand over her mouth. she couldn't believe that she had said that.  
  
"I thought so." He said moving closer. "The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. I think I'm in love with you."  
  
They were now standing only inches away. They could feel the energy between them. Ethan thought only about kissing her. Teresa couldn't believe that this was happening. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
  
They were now standing only inches away. They could feel the energy between them. Ethan thought only about kissing her. Teresa couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
Ethan moved in for a kiss. Teresa knew that she should pull away, but she wanted it too badly. Their lips were barely touching. He wanted her so badly, but he was engaged to Gwen. He didn't care though. He finally kissed Teresa. At first it was nice and soft, but it got more and more passionate. They finally stopped for some air.  
  
"I've....I've never kissed anyone like that." Ethan said breathing heavy.  
  
"Neither have I." Teresa said.  
  
"Listen, Teresa, you know that I'm engaged to Gwen, but I want you. I can't break off the engagement. So would you mind coming to see me everyday. We could do more than this." He said smiling.  
  
"What!" Teresa screamed. "I'm not going to be you're whore or your mistress! I have too much respect for myself and my family. Sorry, but you'll have to find a hooker on streets." She said very angry.   
  
She stormed out of his room slamming the door as hard as she could. She ran past Ivy and Julian. What they thought of her now didn't matter. She just had to get home and think. She knew that once she got home her mother and Luis would start questioning her. She hoped that they were busy or not home. She pulled out her key and tried running to her room, but was stopped at the top of the staircase.  
  
"Teresa!" Luis sounded very mad.  
  
"Yes, Luis." She tired to act innocent.  
  
"Drop your act. Come down here and talk to me face to face."  
  
Teresa came downstairs. Luis' face was as red as a tomato.  
  
"Come closer." He said trying to calm down.  
  
She closed her eyes and stepped forward. He didn't yell in her face or anything. Instead when she opened her eyes, she saw him shaking head.  
  
"How could you, Teresa? You know the rules."  
  
Teresa was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"No drinking! You're only 18! Not even yet!" Luis said.  
  
"I...I.."  
  
"Don't deny it. Tell me the truth."  
  
"I did drink. I'll tell you the whole truth." She said very frightened.  
  
"Yes. In front of Mama, Miguel, and me."  
  
"Luis, please later and just between you and me. Please."  
  
"Teresa, you broke the rules. This is a family problem. You have to be an example for Miguel."  
  
"Okay. But please later."  
  
"No! When I want. I'm not going to put my schedule aside because you don't want to talk now." He said getting more angry every minute.  
  
"O.." Teresa was going to say okay, but someone was at the door.  
  
"Thanks, God!" She told herself.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"I'll get it." Luis said.  
  
"Hi, is Teresa here." The man asked.  
  
Teresa couldn't see who it was, but the voice was familiar. It was Ethan. But what was he doing there?  
  
"She's here, but she can't talk now. She's in trouble." Luis said closing the door, but Ethan pushed it back open. Luis eyes lit up like a fire work.  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" Luis asked getting mad at Ethan. "Just who are you?"  
  
"I must talk to Mrs. Martin Lopez-Fitzgerald and Teresa. I'm Ethan Crane."  
  
"You're Ethan?" Luis said beginning to smile.  
  
"Yes." Ethan sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh please come in."  
  
"Thank you. What's your name?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Luis."  
  
Once Ethan entered the house Luis grabbed Ethan by his coat and pinned him up against the wall.  
  
"Who exactly do you think you are? Letting a 18 year old minor drink! How old are you?" Luis demanded to know.  
  
"23." He said scarred to death of Luis now.  
  
"23. You're old enough, but she isn't!" He said pointing to Teresa. "You rich people are different than us middle class people. We know the difference between the law. All you do is break the law. Get out of this house now! You're not allowed on these grounds again. Got that buddy?" He finished making his point clear by poking Ethan with his index finger.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Ethan said.  
  
"Good." Luis said letting go of Ethan. "Leave now!"  
  
"Good day." Ethan said as Luis slammed the door in his face.   
  
"Go to your room now! I'm too angry to talk to you!" Luis shouted.  
  
Teresa ran to her room. It was so empty. She sat and looked out her window. She saw Ethan sitting in his car.  
  
"Ethan!" She screamed.  
  
"Teresa?"  
  
"Ethan!"  
  
"Teresa!" He said smiling.  
  
"Come up here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Climb."  
  
"Climb?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'll try."  
  
At first he had a hard time, but he finally got up there.   
  
"Teresa, I must speak to your mother."  
  
"My mother? What about me? You want my to be your mistress. That hurt me so much, Ethan." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Please, I'll make it up to you. Right now I have to speak to your mother if we are ever going to speak to each other again."  
  
Teresa looked into his eyes. She could tell that he was in pain. He wanted to be forgiven.  
  
"Okay. Hid in case Luis comes in here." She told him.  
  
Teresa went to find Pilar.  
  
"Mama, someone needs to talk to you."  
  
"Who, Mija?"  
  
Ethan popped out.  
  
"Ethan Crane?" She said very confused.  
  
"Yes. Please Pilar, don't blame Teresa."  
  
"For what?" Pilar asked.  
  
"For being drunk."  
  
"Drunk!" Pilar said very upset.  
  
"It was my fault. I know now that I shouldn't have given her anything to drink. Please hate me and not Teresa. I want to be friends with her. I truly do." Ethan pleaded. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
"Don't worry about her, Ethan. I'm sure it was an accident. It will take some time to convince Luis though, so I better go and start. You two have fun." Pilar said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Mama." Teresa said.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"No problem." She told them.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Teresa told Ethan.  
  
"Wait, I want to talk to you."  
  
"Right now, Ethan, I just want to be alone. Clear my head."   
  
"Can I call you later then?" He asked.  
  
"That won't be so wise with Luis and all."  
  
"Well, when will I be able to see you?" He asked Teresa.  
  
"I don't know." She ran out of the house very fast.  
  
She didn't know where to go. She hardly knew the town. She remembered though when she drove here at first that she saw a cafe. She would try there. When she arrived there, she looked inside before entering. She saw so may people that were happy. Her life was like hell. Daddy and Antonio were gone, and she was in love with an engaged man. She really just wanted to escape it all right now. She stepped inside and went to the counter.  
  
"Hi can I help you?" The girl asked.  
  
"I wish." Teresa held under her breath, but the girl heard her. "One coffee."  
  
"Decaf?"  
  
"I guess." Teresa said sounding depressed.  
  
"Okay. I'll bring it to you. Go have a seat."  
  
Teresa found a corner where no one was. She sat there and let out a few tears. She saw the girl approaching, so she dried her eyes. The girl noticed her wipe away her tears though. The girl placed the coffee in from of Teresa and took a seat.  
  
"Hi." She said. "Do you wanna talk about something?"  
  
"No offense, but I don't know you, and you don't know me."  
  
"I know. You're Teresa though. Right?"  
  
"How did you know?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Harmony is a small town. My family is friends with the Bennett's. They told us that you were moving here. I'm sorry to hear about your family."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"By the way, my name is Whitney."  
  
"Hi, Whitney."  
  
"So you're in 12th?"  
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"Same. If you want I could show you around school."  
  
"I'd love that. Why are you being so nice?" Teresa asked suspiciously.  
  
Whitney was laughing and said," Because I want to be your friend. You look like an interesting person."  
  
"Really?" Teresa asked starting to smile again.  
  
"Yes. Listen I'm off now, do you want to go meet my family? You can even stay for dinner."  
  
"Sounds great! But would you mind stopping by my house? I have to let my mom know."  
  
"I don't mind. So tell me about your family?"  
  
"Well, Antonio, my oldest brother, disappeared right after my father. Luis, is next also my brother. He protects me too much. He still thinks I'm a little girl."  
  
"I know what you mean. My dad is the same way." Whitney informed Teresa.  
  
"I'm next after Luis. You'll get to know me fast. People usually do. Finally there's Miguel, my youngest brother. He's 16."   
  
"Oh, then he'll go to school with my sister and Kay Bennett."  
  
"I'm sure he'll like that." Teresa said laughing.  
  
"Oh I know." Whitney said.  
  
"Well all that's left are my parents. Mama is going to work at the Crane mansion. And Papa disappeared."  
  
"Wow! I'll tell you about my family on the way to your house. We should get going."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The girls left then to go to Teresa's house. Luis was on his way to the Book Cafe. He was speeding because he wanted to get something to eat before he would meet Chief Bennett. It started to rain outside then. It was really coming down hard, it was more like hail. He couldn't really see anything. Next thing he knew, he hit another car.  
  
"Oh no!" He screamed.  
  
He got out to see if the other person was okay. He knocked on the window. The window came down. His breath was taken away. He stood there in the rain looking like a fool.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked politely.  
  
"I think I hit your car." He said mesmerized.  
  
"As long as I'm okay we can forget about it." She said.  
  
"That's very nice of you....?"  
  
"Beth. Beth Wallace. Are you knew in town? You must be Luis."  
  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Why don't I meet you at the Book Cafe and we can talk." She suggested.  
  
"I'd love to, but.."  
  
"Oh your seeing someone." She cut him off. "It's okay then."  
  
"No! I'm not. it's just that I have a meeting with Chief Bennett. Would you like to come over for dinner?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
He handed her his address and then left. He thought that she was an angel on earth. He couldn't wait to see Chief Bennett and get home.  
  
Meanwhile Teresa and Whitney made it to Teresa's before the storm.  
  
"Wow! It's really gonna storm." Teresa said.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I should just go and you could come over another time."  
  
"Don't be silly! I won't let you leave in weather like this. Call your parents and ask them if you can spend the night?"  
  
"Is it okay with your mother?" Whitney asked.  
  
"I'll go ask. Stay here." She told her.  
  
There found her mother in the kitchen baking.  
  
"Mama, I made a friend and it's bad outside, do you think she could sped the night?"  
  
"Oh course, Mija. What's her name?"  
  
"Whitney Russell."  
  
"Oh Eve's daughter. Of course she can.   
  
"Thank you, Mama." Teresa then kissed her mother.  
  
She ran into the living room and told Whitney she could. Whitney dialed up her number.  
  
"Hello." Eve answered.  
  
"Mom, it's Whitney."  
  
"Oh hi, dear! You really should come home. It's getting bad outside. Phone polls are being knocked over and their are so many accidents that I have to go into work."  
  
"I was. But Mama you know the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, well I met Teresa today. She's very nice. I'm at her house right now. She wants to know if I could spend the night. I have extra clothes from practice. Could I, mom?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yes, that's fine with me. Pilar is a very nice woman, and I'm sure her family is very nice. Call me in the morning though. Your father wants you to practice some more."   
  
"Okay, mom. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Eve said.  
  
"I could stay" Whitney told Teresa once she hung up the phone.  
  
"Yes!" Teresa shouted excitedly. "We are going to have so much fun. We can stay up and talk, watch movies, tell me about school. We're gonna be like best friends."  
  
"I like that idea!" Whitney said.  
  
"Let's go help, Mama se the table." Teresa said.  
  
"Okay." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 PART 1  
  
"Teresita, please watch the pie in the oven. I'm going upstairs for a minute!" Pilar said.  
  
"Yes, Mama." Teresa told her mother. "So what do you want to do until dinner?" She asked Whitney.  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Okay. Well, what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe watch a scary movie?"  
  
"Scary movie? How about a romantic one? Like Gone With The Wind! That's my favorite!" Teresa said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well......I've never seen it." Whitney confused.  
  
"What!" Teresa was shocked. "Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Well, there's no better time than the present. We'll watch it, have some popcorn, do make overs...." Teresa was cut off.  
  
"And you can tell me your problem." Whitney said.  
  
"Oh...yeah." Teresa remembered.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Whitney asked.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Because I think something's burning."  
  
Teresa smelled the air and shouted, "Oh no! The pie!"  
  
Teresa and Whitney ran to the oven. Teresa put on her baking gloves and opened the door.  
  
"Cough, cough!" Whitney and Teresa coughed from the black smoke.  
  
"Mama is gonna be mad." Teresa said.  
  
"She'll understand."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Luis was walking in the house when he smelled the smoke.  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked Teresa.  
  
"I burnt Mama's pie."  
  
"Well, clean that up fast."  
  
"Your not mad at me anymore. Are you?"  
  
"Nope. Hurry up now. I invited a woman over for dinner."  
  
"Who?" Teresa asked becoming interested.  
  
"Her name is Beth Wallace."  
  
"Beth?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yes, Beth. Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Whitney Russell. A friend of Teresa's. I work for Beth."  
  
"Oh! She's a lovely girl."  
  
"Yes she is." Whitney said.  
  
"Well, I'll be down in a little bit." Luis said heading for his room.  
  
Teresa could tell that Luis was on the top of the world. It was very obvious to anyone. Whitney even noticed it.  
  
"Your brother is happy!" Whitney told Teresa.  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe I just got that feeling because he is skipping. I don't often see a guy who skips."  
  
Teresa let out a big laugh.  
  
"You know, Whit, it's been such a long time since Luis has been in love. He was engaged before." Teresa began to inform Whitney.  
  
"Well what happened?" Whitney asked while placing the salad on the table.  
  
Teresa was taking care of the burnt pie and said very sadly, "She died."  
  
A long period of silence then came. A few minutes later Teresa broke it.  
  
"She was like my sister. I can't believe she's gone." Teresa then let out a cry. "Someone cut her breaks. I remember....her and Luis had a fight. Her name was Anne. She was such a sweet girl. Well one day Luis and her had a big fight. They lived together you know. She couldn't be with him after a fight. So she ran off in her car. She was driving, trying to find somewhere to go. Well, on the opposite side of the road a man was driving. He was drunk and speeding." She cried more and more. "It was raining outside and she couldn't see him. But by the time she did see him it was too late. He was driving in the wrong lane. Her lane. It took Luis so long to heal. He's still healing."   
  
"I'm so sorry." Was all that Whitney could say.  
  
"It's not your fault. After that Luis became a cop. He wanted to make people like that guy pay. It's good to see him happy again." Teresa said whipping away her tears.  
  
"Ding, dong!"  
  
"I'll get it!" Luis screamed from upstairs. He raced downstairs to the door.  
  
"Hi Beth!"  
  
"Hi Luis!"  
  
"Come in and meet my family." He said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"May I take your coat?"  
  
"You may." Beth took off her coat and gave it to Luis.  
  
"Your brother's smooth." Whitney told Teresa.  
  
"Yeah I guess he is."  
  
Beth and Luis entered the kitchen.  
  
"Beth, this is my sister Teresa and you already know Whitney."  
  
"Hello Teresa! Hi Whitney!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Beth!" Teresa said very politely.  
  
"Same here." Beth said.  
  
"Dinner's just about ready. Take a seat." Teresa told Luis and Beth.  
  
"Okay, thanks," said Luis.  
  
Miguel ran into the kitchen. He was soaked.   
  
"Oh Miguel!" Teresa screamed in shock. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Out playing basketball at the park. It started to rain all of the sudden."  
  
"Well Miguel this is my friend Whitney."  
  
"Hi Whitney!" He said taking off his shirt.  
  
"Hi!" Whitney blushed.  
  
"Miguel! We have guests!" Teresa said sounding like Pilar.  
  
"Sorry." He hugged his sister.  
  
"Don't! Now I'm wet. Ugh! Excuse me while I go and change." Teresa said leaving.  
  
"Miguel, this is Beth." Luis said introducing Beth.  
  
"Oh! Hi how are you?" He said taking her hand.  
  
"Fine." Beth laughed.  
  
"Well, if you'll all excuse me. I must change." Miguel said.  
  
"Of course." Luis said.  
  
Pilar was walking downstairs when she saw Miguel.  
  
"Mijo! Go change!"   
  
"I am, Mama." Miguel laughed.  
  
"Mama, this is Beth."  
  
"Hello, dear!"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald." Beth said.  
  
"Oh no!" She said when she saw the pie. "Whitney, what happened to the pie?"  
  
"We burnt it."  
  
"Oh well. We still have a tomato soup cake for dessert that Grace Bennett made me."  
  
Everyone took a seat and waited for Teresa and Miguel to come downstairs. Teresa's room was right next to Miguel's. Teresa walked out of her room and saw Miguel standing by his door.  
  
"Waiting for something?" She asked him.  
  
"Someone."  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"You."   
  
"Me?" Being confused she asked.  
  
"Yes." He said coming closer.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I told you already."  
  
"You said me, but what is it that you want from me."  
  
"You'll see." He then ran and picked her up.  
  
"Put me down now!" She demanded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He carried her all the way to the dinner table.  
  
"Mijo! What are you doing?" Pilar asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Now may I get down?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Well, since I want to eat you may." He placed her down.  
  
Dinner went on very nicely without anything odd happening. After dinner Pilar went up to her room for the rest of the night, but warned the children to be good. Whitney and Teresa went up to Teresa's room to get their things ready for the night. They were going to sleep in the living room. Miguel went to his room acting very suspicious. Luis and Beth walked outside to sit on the porch. While Teresa and Whitney were upstairs, they looked out the window and noticed Luis leaning in for a kiss. Beth was leaning in when they heard two people.  
  
"Woohoo!" Whitney shouted.  
  
"Go Beth!!!! Go Luis!!!!" Teresa shouted.  
  
They immediately turned their heads away from each other. Luis looked like he was going to kill them. Beth though, laughed. She thought it was cute. Luis' family was the family she never had. Her mother was always with different men every night. She had no brothers or sisters, and she didn't know who her father was. This was the closest thing she ad to a family.  
  
"You two leave us alone!" Luis said. "It's getting late, I'll take you home." He told Beth.  
  
"Okay. Bye Whitney! It was nice meeting you, Teresa."  
  
"Same here!" Teresa shouted.  
  
Beth got into Luis' car.  
  
"Can I see you again?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Luis, I'd love that." Then she kissed him.  
  
Luis dropped her off and then went home. He went into Miguel's room though and not his own. Teresa and Whitney didn't notice it though because they were starting the movie.  
  
"You'll love this movie!" Teresa said. "I know almost every line."  
  
"Good for you!" Whitney said sarcastically. "Let me hear them out of the actor's mouths. That's why they make movies you know."  
  
"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. Do you want to do the make overs now?"  
  
"Sure. I'll start with you."  
  
"Do I need it that bad?"  
  
"If you want to impress this guy. Now since we're alone tell me your problem."  
  
"Okay. Well, when I first got to Harmony I went to the park. There I bumped into Gwen."  
  
"Gwen Hotchkiss?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Yeah. Anyways she invited me to the mansion for dinner yesterday. There I kinda got drunk and a lot of things happened, but I spent the night there. I woke up in Ethan's bed."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah. He was in his boxers and only them. Well there he told me that he likes me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Problem is he is engaged to Gwen. Well he told me that since he can't break off the engagement I could keep coming to see him during the afternoon and we could be together like that. And see I work there now for Ivy. What should I do?"  
  
"You are in more trouble with Harmony than I have ever been. Well, let's see. Why won't he break off the engagement?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he will. Who knows."  
  
"Okay. Well, maybe you should give him a week or so to decide who he really loves. He just needs time right now. As for him suggesting you be his mistress, all I can say is if he wants that then he ain't worth it." Whitney concluded.  
  
"You really think I should give him a week?"  
  
"I do. Next time you see him, tell him that he has a week to decide if he wants you."  
  
"Okay. I'll try it."  
  
"Now, what kind of look are you going for?"  
  
"Whitney. let's hold off on the make overs. I just want to watch the movie."  
  
"Fine with me. That way I can see the whole movie."  
  
"I warn you now it's long."  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
When the movie was done, Teresa got out of her seat and pulled her covers around her. She put her hair up like Scarlet's and said, "Ooh if I just wasn't a lady, WHAT wouldn't I tell that varmint!"  
  
Whitney giggled and then said, "You make a good Scarlett."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Fiddle dee dee." Whitney said.  
  
"Your doing it all wrong!"  
  
"How then is it suppose to be?"  
  
"Well your doing it fine, but I'm Scarlett!" Teresa laughed. "You can be Melanie."  
  
"Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn!"  
  
"That was good!"  
  
"Thank you! I'll be here all night signing autographs."  
  
"Your so full of yourself." Teresa laughed.  
  
"Bump!"  
  
Teresa and Whitney heard something. It was past 2 a.m. so they knew everyone else was asleep. They turned and held each other.  
  
"Wha...what was that?" Whitney asked. Her whole body was shaking.  
  
"I...I...I don't know."  
  
"Should we go see?" Should we get Luis?"  
  
"Let's get Luis!"  
  
They girls ran upstairs holding on to each other by their clothes. They didn't even knock on his door, instead they ran into his room and jumped on his bed. When they didn't hear Luis, they got worried.  
  
"Whitney, flip the lights!"   
  
Teresa screamed once Whitney flipped the lights.  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Whitney screamed next.  
  
"Luis! Are you alive?"  
  
Luis laid on his bed covered in blood which was ketchup. Teresa tried to find a pulse, but she couldn't find one.  
  
"Let's go get Miguel!" Teresa said pulling Whitney.  
  
They found Miguel in his room covered in blood too. It looked like his throat was cut.  
  
"Oh no! Not Miguel!"  
  
"Let's go find your mom." Whitney cried.  
  
When they turned around, they were greeted by someone. It was Luis. He took some of the blood off of him and licked it.  
  
"Mmmm! Good ketchup!" He smiled.  
  
"Damn you! You scared us!" Teresa was pissed off now.  
  
"We were just having fun." Miguel said getting up.  
  
"Oh my! Is this what you guys do for fun?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Never like this before." Teresa said. "Excuse us now. We're going to bed."  
  
"Goodnight." Whitney said as Teresa pulled her out of Miguel's room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 PART1  
  
Teresa woke Whitney up early the next morning because she had to get ready for work. Teresa was so nervous about seeing Ethan. She was afraid to tell him that he had a week to make up his mind. Whitney kept telling her all morning though to be strong and everything will work out okay. After eating a quick breakfast Teresa drove Whitney home.  
  
"Next time you have to sleep over." Whitney said before she got out of the car.  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry about my brother's scaring us last night." Teresa apologized.  
  
"Don't worry. It was kind of fun." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Now I have to go to work."  
  
"And see Ethan." Whitney added.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I can talk to him today." Teresa confided in Whitney.  
  
"Well, try to avoid him, but if you run into him then tell him he has a week."  
  
"I'll try. Thanks, Whitney."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye."   
  
Teresa drove over to the mansion then. She sat in her car thinking about what she would say to Ethan. Just the a song came on that made Teresa cry and made her realize what she had to say to Ethan.  
  
Song begins:  
  
(Chorus   
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much   
  
It makes you cry?   
  
Have you ever needed something so bad   
  
You can't sleep at night?   
  
Have you ever tried to find the words   
  
But they don't come out right?   
  
Have you ever?   
  
Have you ever?   
  
Have you ever been in love   
  
Been in love so bad   
  
You'd do anything   
  
To make them understand?   
  
Have you ever had someone   
  
Steal your heart away?   
  
You'd give anything   
  
To make them feel the same?   
  
Have you ever searched for words   
  
To get you in their heart   
  
But you don't know what to say   
  
And you don't know where to start?   
  
(Repeat chorus)   
  
Have you ever found the one   
  
You've dreamed of all your life?   
  
You'd do just about anything   
  
To look into their eyes?   
  
Have you finally found the one   
  
You've given your heart to   
  
Only to find that one   
  
Won't give their heart to you?   
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and   
  
Dreamed that they were there   
  
And all you can do is wait   
  
For that day when they will care?   
  
(Repeat chorus)   
  
(Bridge   
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?   
  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart   
  
To make you understand   
  
How I need you next to me?   
  
Gotta get you in my world   
  
'Cause, baby, I can't sleep   
  
(Repeat chorus twice)   
  
Have you ever?   
  
Song ends:  
  
Teresa dried her eyes and rang the mansion door bell. She hoped that anyone, but Ethan would answer.  
  
"I've got!" Ethan yelled heading to the door.  
  
He opened the door and found Teresa. She had a tear stained face.  
  
"Hi Teresa." He said softly.  
  
She couldn't look at him, but she said, "Hello Ethan."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Thank you. Is your mother here?" She asked still looking away from him.  
  
"Yes, but can we talk first?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Let's go somewhere private and talk."  
  
She nodded her head. They went into Ethan's room. Teresa stood looking at the floor while Ethan kept his eyes on Teresa.  
  
"Teresa, please look at me."  
  
She took a tissue out of her purse and whipped away her tears and said, "I can't. It hurts too much."  
  
He couldn't stand to see her like this. He moved closer to her and took her face in his hands.  
  
"Please, don't cry because of me."  
  
"I'm not just crying because of you. But because of what we could've had. I have to tell you something." She said as she released his hands from her face.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" He asked her.  
  
"No. I rather get this done fast so I can do my work in peace."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ethan, you love Gwen. I know you do. You two belong together. It's fate."  
  
"Teresa, where is this going?" He interrupted her.  
  
"Please listen. I can't be with you." She said as her tears came more and more. "Just leave me be. I'm only a child as where you are an adult."  
  
"Teresa, I can't lose you." He put his arms around her.  
  
She moved his arms and said, "I just want to be friends. That is if we can control our feelings." Then she left to find Ivy. She was running throughout the mansion trying to find Ivy. She bumped into her in the hall.  
  
"Teresa, there you are?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
"Oh don't cry about it." Ivy thought Teresa was crying about being late.  
  
"Oh I'm not."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
"Because my heart is broken." Teresa cried in pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Come let's sit down and you can tell me about it."  
  
They sat down in the living room.  
  
"When I moved here, I met this wonderful guy."  
  
Ivy smiled.  
  
"Well, I found out the other day that he is seeing someone."  
  
Ethan was coming down the stairs right then. When he heard Ivy and Teresa he stopped. He didn't want to listen in on their conversation, but when he heard Teresa crying he couldn't help but listen.  
  
"Oh no!" Ivy said in shock.  
  
"He's truly wonderful, Ivy. He tells me that he loves me and I believe him. The problem is he won't break up with her. He suggested that I be his mistress. That hurt me so much."  
  
"Oh dear! Listen you shouldn't have to be anyone's mistress. I've learned that the hard way."  
  
"But I love him so much! And to make things worse I just talked to him and told him that he belongs with the other woman."  
  
"Listen to me Teresa, I lost the love of my life. It hurts me to this very day. Don't let him go."  
  
"But how do I change what I told him? I don't know if he still loves me now."  
  
"Try, dear. If he loves you he will understand."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I do." Ivy smiled.  
  
"I'm going to tell him as soon as I get off work."  
  
"Oh take the day off." Ivy told her.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"No, I need the money. Besides I don't have anything else to do after I tell him. He may need some time to think about it."  
  
"Okay, you can work if you want. Do you like fashion?"  
  
"I love it!" Teresa said smiling for the first time today.  
  
"Good! Have you ever been to Paris?"  
  
"No, but I've heard that it's lovely. I always wanted to go there."  
  
"Well, how would you like to go?"  
  
"Me? I'd love to!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to your mother about taking you. You don't start school yet because you aren't signed up yet so this would be perfect timing. I could buy you some new outfits and you and Ethan could get better acquainted."  
  
"Oh Ethan coming." She sounded a little sad.  
  
"Yes. Don't you like Ethan?"  
  
"Oh yes! I just don't see how Ethan wants to go shopping."  
  
"Oh well he is going to see some of his old friends and I have a business meeting."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Well, why don't you come with me and we can go talk to your mother about it."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, why not?"  
  
"Well, there's no problem, but don't I have work to do here?"  
  
"Well, if you want you can stay and do work while I talk to your mother."  
  
"That would be fine."  
  
"Alright then you can and Ethan can work together on finding a hotel and airplane tickets."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ethan heard Teresa and Ivy getting up so he ran back to the stairs and acted like he was just coming down.  
  
"Oh Ethan!" Ivy shouted. "Can you do me a favor and help Teresa get tickets for Paris and our hotel rooms?"  
  
"Of course, mother."  
  
"Great! I'll be over at Teresa's. Call em if you need anything."  
  
"Have a good time." He said as he kissed his mother goodbye.  
  
"Of course. Goodbye."  
  
"So Teresa, where do we begin?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't planned a vacation before."  
  
"It's not a vacation." He reminded her.  
  
"I know, but going to Paris is a vacation to me."  
  
"So um...why did my mother go to your house?"  
  
"Because. Why is there a problem with her coming to my house?" Being a little angry with him she asked.  
  
"No! I was just wondering."  
  
"Oh well, if you must know she is asking my mother for permission so that I may go to Paris with you and her."  
  
"Oh that's nice." He said absently.  
  
Teresa thought that he was already forgetting about her, but he was really thinking about being in Paris with Teresa. The endless possibilities. They started working on finding a hotel. It was turning out to be hard even though Ivy and Ethan were Cranes. They finally found a hotel they was very nice and expensive. Ethan told Teresa that price didn't matter. Obviously it didn't because each room was $1000 a night. Before looking for plane tickets they decided to take a break.  
  
"Would you like a snack?" Ethan asked Teresa.  
  
"No thanks. I'll just have a glass of water."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ethan had Phyllis bring them a glass of water and a brandy. Ethan turned on some music and began to dance to a fast moving song. Then a slow song came on.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Fine. Just one."  
  
Song begins:  
  
You and I must make a pack   
  
We must bring salvation back   
  
Where there is love   
  
I'll be there   
  
I'll reach out my hand to you   
  
I'll have faith in all you do   
  
Just call my name and I'll be there   
  
And oh, I'll be there to comfort you   
  
I build my world of dreams around you   
  
so glad that I found you   
  
I'll be there with a love so strong   
  
I'll be your strength   
  
You know, I'll keep holding on   
  
Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter   
  
Togetherness is all I'm after   
  
Whenever you need me   
  
And I'll be there   
  
I'll be there to protect you   
  
With an unselfish love I'll respect you   
  
Just call my name and I'll be there   
  
And oh, I'll be there to comfort you   
  
I build my world of dreams around you   
  
You know, I'm so glad that I found you   
  
I'll be there with a love so strong   
  
I'll be your strength   
  
You know, I'll keep holding on   
  
If you should ever find someone new   
  
I know she'd better be good to you   
  
Cos if she doesn't, Then I'll be there   
  
Don't you know, baby, I'll be there   
  
I'll be there   
  
Just call my name and I'll be there   
  
I'll be there, baby   
  
You know I'll be there   
  
Just call my name and I'll be there   
  
Just call my name and I'll be there   
  
Song ends:  
  
"Your a good dancer!" He told her.  
  
"Your not so bad yourself." she laughed. "Now let's get back to work."  
  
Teresa was happy to see that Ethan wasn't mad at her. But she wondered if he still loved her. She wanted to tell him so bad that she loved him still and that before she didn't know what she was saying.  
  
They went back to work. Teresa was on the phone with an airline while Ethan was writing down airports close to their hotel. The couldn't use the Crane plane because it was being repaired. Teresa leaned forward for a piece of paper as so did Ethan. They were staring face to face. Their lips barely touching each other. They were losing their will to hold out. Ethan leaned closer for a kiss while Teresa realized what he was about to do. So she turned her head as soon as Ethan's lip touched her's.  
  
"Ethan, we have to finish this so I can leave."  
  
"You're right. Sorry."  
  
They finished everything by 5 p.m. Ivy just walked through the door.  
  
"Did you guys find everything?"  
  
"Yes we did." Teresa said.  
  
"Good. I talked to your mother and after a long time of convincing her she's letting you go."  
  
"Oh thank you so much, Ivy!" Teresa said excitedly as she hugged Ivy.  
  
"Thank alright. Your already like a daughter to me."  
  
"And you feel like my second mother."  
  
"Thank you. Well, we leave in two days."  
  
"Okay. Well, I better get home. But I'll be over tomorrow."  
  
"Okay bye, Teresa."  
  
"Bye, Ivy, Ethan."  
  
"Good luck with that guy!" Ivy shouted to Teresa.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Teresa, hold up!" Ethan shouted. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, but hurry up."  
  
Ethan walked Teresa out to her car.  
  
"Teresa," he said taking her hands, "I know you love me still. I love you too! Please, give me a chance to break up with Gwen."  
  
"Ethan, I do love you! I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I'm happy with you. You complete me."  
  
"Ethan, you hardly know me."  
  
"I know, but I do know that I love you. Please give me a chance." Ethan looked like he really wanted a chance.  
  
"I'll give you a week to break it off with Gwen."  
  
"Okay. I won't need that long. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too!"   
  
He then kissed passionately. Teresa left then. After she left Gwen came over. She saw Ethan standing outside.  
  
"Hi Honey!"  
  
"Hi Gwen."  
  
She walked up and kissed him.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
"Of course." He lied. "We have to talk."  
  
"Okay. It has to wait though because I have to talk to your mother about going to Paris."  
  
"Why you can't go?"  
  
"Afraid not. But you'll be fine without me."  
  
"I guess."  
  
He was so happy that Gwen wasn't going. Now he and Teresa could spend a lot of time together. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next morning Teresa called Whitney to ask her for her help packing.  
  
"Whitney, can you come over today?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Because I need your help with my packing."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Paris!" She said jumping up and down.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yeah way! I'm going with Ethan and Ivy!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"I'll bring you back a dress."  
  
"Your really going?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's so cool."  
  
"I know. I want you to help me pack. Can you?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be over in an hour or so. After tennis."  
  
"Okay. Later." Teresa said before hanging up.  
  
Meanwhile at the mansion.  
  
"I can't wait until our wedding night, Ethan."  
  
"Gwen, we really need to talk."  
  
"It will have to wait because I have to go pack for my business trip. I wish I was going to Pairs with you. We would've had so much fun."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you soon." Gwen said as she kissed him before she left.  
  
"Oh, Gwen, how am I going to tell you that I'm in love in with Teresa?"   
  
"What's that, dear?" Ivy asked absent mindedly.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Okay. When we are in Paris would you mind showing Teresa around while I'm doing business?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Good, and you're also going shopping with us."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Because we have to shop for a suit for your engagement party."  
  
"Must we have one?"  
  
"It's a tradition."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Well, try to have fun."  
  
"Their always boring."  
  
"I know. But try to be happy your getting married."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Meanwhile at Teresa's. Whitney is about to come over.  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"I'll get it! It's probably Whitney!" Teresa screamed as she ran to the front door.  
  
"Hey Teresa!"  
  
"Hey Whitney! Come upstairs."  
  
"Alright. Have you packed a lot?"  
  
"A little. I need your help on picking out some sexy outfits."  
  
"Okay. So how did it go with Ethan?"  
  
"He's breaking up with Gwen."  
  
"Really?" Whitney seemed surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Why do you seem so shocked?"  
  
"Because they have been in love forever. Ever since they were little everyone thought that they would be together."  
  
"Well, fate brought us together." Teresa said proudly.  
  
"I guess. You know I have a bad feeling about you going to Paris."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I think something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Oh your just worried. Don't be I'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so, but be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ring, ring!"  
  
"Do you want me to answer your phone?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Could you?"  
  
"Sure. Hello? She's right here. Hold on, Ethan."  
  
"Hi Ethan."  
  
"I missed you." He said.  
  
"I missed you too!"  
  
"Did you tell Gwen?"  
  
"Not yet, she's going on a business trip."  
  
"But you are going to tell her. Right?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry. I love you and only you."  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"Well, I just called to see how you were. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Teresa hung up the phone and Whitney looked at her like she smelled trouble.  
  
"Now I know something bad is gonna happen."  
  
"No, nothing is. Come on, let's finish packing." 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
Teresa woke up extra early the next morning. She wanted to have enough time to say goodbye to everyone. After a quick breakfast and shower she made her way in the living room where everyone was waiting for her. Even Beth and Whitney had come by. As she skipped down the stairs, Pilar couldn't help noticing that her child was growing up too fast.  
  
"Luis," Pilar said in a whisper, "Theresita is already growing up to be a woman. I never really spent any quality time with her. How I wish Martin and Antonio were here."  
  
"Oh Mama. Teresa has grown up into a beautiful young lady. You helped make her into the woman she is. You may think that you didn't have a big impact on her life, but you did. You are a wonderful mother." He told her honestly.  
  
"Oh thank you, Mijo!" Pilar said beginning to cry.  
  
Teresa approached Miguel first.  
  
"Hey bro! I'll make sure I bring you something back for Charity." She told him.  
  
A hurt look appeared on his face just then and Teresa noticed it.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked being the concerned sister that she always was.  
  
"I broke up with Charity."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know." She apologized.  
  
"It's alright, but you can bring me back something for Kay."  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"Yeah, well I'm trying to get Kay to go out with me."  
  
"Oh! Okay then. Leave it to me." She gave her brother a hug.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled and kissed her.  
  
Then she went to Beth.  
  
"You didn't have to come." She laughed.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to. You're already like my younger sister."  
  
"Awww. That's so sweet of you, Beth."  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
"I'm gonna have to bring you back something that Luis will like." Teresa winked.  
  
"Teresa!" Beth said in a shocked tone.  
  
"Oh please! Like I don't know that you two are um..."  
  
"Shh!" Beth said in a whisper.  
  
"Nobody's suppose to know."  
  
"Okay. I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thanks. It will be quiet without you."  
  
"Yeah, but when I get back I'll have so much to tell you."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye." Beth said as she hugged Teresa.   
  
Next was Whitney.  
  
"Hey why are you looking so sad?"  
  
"Well...it's just that you're gonna be gone for a week. Who will I tell all the latest gossip to?"  
  
"I'll make sure to call you every night. How's that?"  
  
"Good! Be careful, I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen."  
  
"You're just excited that I'm gonna bring you back a dress."  
  
"Maybe, but remember to be careful." Whitney said seriously.  
  
"Okay. I'll call you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Now Luis.  
  
"You be careful you hear?"  
  
"I will, Luis."  
  
"I don't like you going with that Crane boy, God only knows what he's capable of."  
  
"Luis, he's a perfect gentleman."  
  
"Teresa, I know what is going through every 23 year old's mind. I was 23 once myself."  
  
"How could I forget?" Teresa laughed.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Take care of Mama, Miguel, Beth, and yourself."  
  
"I will. Just watch out for those French guys, I hear that their trouble."  
  
"I think you and Whitney should spend some time together."  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because you both worry too much."  
  
"Oh! Give me a hug before you leave." He said pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Thanks, Luis, for always being here."  
  
"No problem. It was fun."  
  
Finally there was Pilar.  
  
"Oh Mama don't cry! You'll get me started." Teresa said with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mija. You've never been so far from me before. I just don't want anything happening to you."  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be fine. I love you so much, Mama." She hugged her mother and said, "Thank you for giving me the chance to fly. I need this."  
  
"Oh Mija! I want you to be happy."  
  
"And my family and friends make me happy. But I won't be gone forever, so be expecting me back in a week or so."  
  
"Honk, honk!"  
  
"Sis," Miguel said, "their here."  
  
"Oh Look at me! I must be a mess. I bet my eyes are blood shot."  
  
"You look beautiful!" Miguel told her as he carried her things out to the limo.  
  
"Thank you, guys! I love you all and I'll be back." She gave a weak little smile and then got into the limo.  
  
Ethan and Ivy starred at Teresa. They knew that she was crying because she looked like a mess. Her mascara was running.  
  
"Hi," She said smiling.  
  
"Hi, honey. Here you might want to fix your face." Ivy handed her a mirror and some tissues.  
  
"Oh!" Teresa said in horror after looking at herself in the mirror. "I look so bad!"  
  
"It's alright. It's hard leaving your family and friends the first time. You're going to be so far away." Ivy told her.  
  
Teresa smiled. While she was fixing her face she could see that Ethan was starring at her. In fact ever since she got into the limo he had been starring.  
  
"When we arrive in Paris I have a meeting, so Ethan is going to take you out for dinner." Ivy informed Teresa.  
  
"Oh! Okay."  
  
After a 6 hour plane ride, they arrived in Paris. They got into another limo and they were taken to Ivy's meeting.  
  
"Now you two have fun! I'll be at the hotel in about 3 hours." Ivy told them.  
  
"Have a nice meeting." Teresa said as Ivy closed the door.  
  
Now Ethan and Teresa were the only ones left. Teresa sat on the opposite seat of where Ethan was.  
  
"I see you have a camera." He spoke softly.  
  
"Yes." She said nervously.  
  
"You plan on taking pictures."  
  
Teresa thought, "What a stupid question!" She said, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Would you like to take one now?"  
  
"Maybe." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Here." He sat up straight and pressed a button that opened the sunroof. "Stand up and stick yourself out. You can get some nice shots."  
  
"Really?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. I've done it so many times. Come on, I'll stand up with you."  
  
"I don't know." She said shyly.  
  
"Oh come on!" He looked at her then made a gesture with his eyes toward the sunroof.  
  
"Alright. For a minute."  
  
"That's all I ask." He said innocently.  
  
They stood up together. Teresa took in the fresh air that hit her face.  
  
"Wow! This is so beautiful."  
  
Ethan was quiet. He stood there watching the wind blow between her long, gorgeous hair.  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Huh?" He said waking up from her trance.  
  
"Um...did you want to say something to me?"  
  
"Oh no! I'm going back in, but you're welcome to stay up there."  
  
"No I think I'll go in. My hair is getting all messed up." She tried holding her hair together.  
  
"No it's not." He said quietly to himself.  
  
"Did you say something?" She lifted her left eyebrow up and asked.  
  
"No, Sorry I was talking to myself."  
  
"Oh! Okay, I think."   
  
Ethan laughed, "You sure know how to make a guy laugh."  
  
"What did I say?" She wanted to know because she never could make anyone laugh.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Okay." She said a little freaked out.  
  
They went straight to dinner instead of going to the hotel.  
  
"So where are we going to dinner?" Teresa asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, I thought we could drive around until you saw a place that you'd like to go to."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
In 5 minutes Teresa found the perfect place.  
  
"Stop!" She screamed.  
  
"What?" Ethan asked becoming alarmed.  
  
"There!" She pointed to a small restaurant. There were tables set outside with flowers and roses on them.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They took an outside table.  
  
"This is so pretty!" Teresa said smiling, but then crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I wish....I wish that I was here with somebody who loved me."  
  
"Teresa, but I do."  
  
"No you don't. You're still with Gwen."  
  
"But I'm going to break it off with her. It's you that I love."  
  
"Hold me close, Ethan. Just hold me."  
  
Ethan held her in his arms until their dinner came. After dinner Ethan took Teresa to a jewelry shop.  
  
"What are we doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Teresa, which ring do you like?"  
  
"That one, but why?"  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
Ethan paid for it and didn't give it to Teresa.  
  
"Driver, take us to the spot."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"What spot?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They arrived at what appeared to be a park.  
  
"This is so lovely!"  
  
"I know." He said looking into her eyes. "Follow me!"  
  
Teresa ran after Ethan. Finally she caught up to him by the pond. Ethan was inside a little row boat.  
  
"You expect me to go onto that thing?"  
  
"Yes. And you'll come with me if you like surprises."  
  
"Alright. You win."  
  
Ethan took them all the way to the middle of the pond.  
  
"Now close your eyes." He whispered in her ear.  
  
She could feel him.  
  
"Now open them."  
  
She opened her eyes and was amazed.  
  
"Ethan, did you do this?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
There were red roses in the water that said, "Teresa, you are the woman for me! Please marry me!"  
  
"Oh my! Yes, Ethan! I will!" She jumped on Ethan to give him a hug, but knocked in into the water.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Mind helping me up?" He asked while ringing his clothes.  
  
"Of I'm sorry. I forgot. Of course I'll help you."  
  
As she handed him her hand he yanked her into the water with him.  
  
"Ethan!" She said laughing hysterically.  
  
"What?" He asked playing an innocent pawn in her game.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me!"  
  
He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He swam back to land carrying her on his back. He lifted her in his arms back to the limo. They walked into the hotel soaked. Everyone looked at them in horror. He walked her to her room which was jointed with his.  
  
"Can I see you tonight?" He asked kissing her softly.  
  
"After your mother falls asleep."  
  
"How shall we know when that is?"  
  
"I'll slip a note under your door when the coast is clear."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Wait! One more kiss for the road. Who knows what time I'll be able to hold you in my arms."  
  
"One kiss and then that's it."  
  
They kissed softly and as Teresa pulled away Ethan pulled her closer. Finally he left go of her for some breath.  
  
"Goodnight, Ethan."  
  
"Night, dear."  
  
ENJOY IT MANDI 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Teresa walked into her room as though she was floating. Life was so perfect for her right now. She would be Mrs. Ethan Crane. What more could she want? She decided to take a nice bubble bath so the time would pass by. Ethan was in his room changing out of his wet clothes. "I can't believe she said yes. We've only know each other a little while." Ethan sighed. "I must be the luckiest guy in the whole world." He wondered what Teresa was doing as he watched some TV. Teresa was just getting out of her bath right now. She got dressed and went next door to see if Ivy was home. "Knock, knock!" "Why am I here? Why do I tell her I'm here? I got it!" Teresa said to herself quietly. No one answered, so Teresa walked back to her room disappointed. Teresa just had to hear Ethan's voice, so she called him. "Ring, ring!" "I wonder who that could be." Ethan said as he ran to the phone. "Hello!" "Hi there sexy!" Teresa teased him with her seductive voice. "Hi Teresa!" He said excitedly. "Your mother isn't in yet." Sadly she told him. "Awww I don't know how much I can stand being without you." "I know." "Why can't we just see each other right now?" "Because she'll probably check up on both of us before going to bed." "Oh I see, but she won't think anything if we are in the same room. We can say that we're just bonding. You know getting to know each other." He suggested. "Ethan, can we just wait until your mother comes home? Then we have all the time in the world." "Alright. So what do you have in mind for tonight?" "Well.....I was thinking we could go out maybe." "Out?" "Yeah, why? Something wrong with that?" "Oh no! It's just that I thought we could spend the night together." "Ethan, you know that I'm waiting until my wedding night." "I know, I just thought we could cuddle or something." "We can do that later later tonight. I have something great in mind." "You do?" "Yes, I do!" She sounded enthusiastic. "Okay, hold your horses." Ethan laughed. "Well, I'm going to go and get ready." "Yeah I guess I should do the same." "Okay, I'll see you soon." "Bye, I love you so much, Teresa." "I love you too, Ethan." "Bye." Teresa hung up her phone and got her clothes together. She would wear a pink that had beads hanging from the bottom. It was very cute and styalish. A matching pink shirt that was a little revealing she also wore. The shirt showed some of her tummy and was cut low. Ethan would love it. She curled her hair and put her make up on. "Knock, knock!" "Who is it?" Teresa asked. "Ivy, dear." "Ivy? Oh God! I have to cover up or she'll know something was up with my clothes and hair. She thought. "Hold on!" She called out. Teresa flung off her shoes and put on a robe as she approached the door. "Hi!" She was almost out of breath. "Are you going out?" "Me? No! I was just experimenting with hair, make up. You know how it is." "Yes. I remember when I was a little girl." Ivy laughed. "Well I just came by to check up on you and tell you that we are leaving tomorrow to go shopping at 10 a.m." "Okay. I'll be ready." "Great. Well good night." "Night, Ivy." Teresa said sweetly. "Have you seen Ethan since you came home?" "Yes, why?" "Oh I was going to have you deliver a message to me, but it's alright." "Did you guys have fun tonight?" "More than you could ever imagine." Ivy smiled and walked out. Teresa hurried over to the night stand and wrote a quick note to Ethan. My dearest Ethan, It is now safe to enjoy the night together. I will meet you outside. By secretive. Til then.... Your Loving Fiancé, Teresa She slid it under his door. Ethan had been waiting impatiently for it. Once he saw it he jumped. He read it and then ran downstairs. Teresa was already outside hiding. Ethan stepped outside and didn't see Teresa. He figured that he was a little early. He stood next to a big bush. The bush where Teresa was hiding. Once she spotted him, she moved close to him. Ethan had no idea where she was. All of the sudden he was pulled back into the bushes. "What the....?" "Gotcha!" She laughed hysterically. "God, you scared the crap out of me." "Awwww, I'm sorry." "You wanna get out of here?" "Sure. Follow me." Teresa waved down a cab in a few minutes. Soon they arrived at Teresa's destination. "Where are we?" Ethan asked. "You'll see. Come on." Teresa pulled him. Ethan stared at Teresa's face in the moonlight. God she's beautiful! He thought. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Teresa asked. "I'm just admiring your beauty. You're so beautiful." "Awww, you are so sweet to me." "You deserve it. Now can you tell me where we are?" "Come on inside. Alright." They walked inside and Teresa felt at home. She drank it all in. The opera house was so beautiful. "Opera." Ethan sounded disappointed. "I know you may not like it now, but just wait." An usher showed them to their seats. "Here you go!" Said the usher. "Thank you so much!" Teresa had gotten them a private area to sit at. "We're by ourselves?" "Yep." "Hmmm, nice job." "I know." They kissed for a little bit until the opera began. Teresa was telling Ethan about how she always wanted to go to an opera. Ethan had no idea what was going on, so Teresa spent most of her time explaining to Ethan what was going on. After the opera had ended they decided to take a stroll through the streets of Paris. "Are you having fun?" She asked him. "I can have the best times whenever your with me." He smiled. Teresa shivered. "Are you cold?" "Just a little," she responded. "Here," he said putting his coat around her. "Better?" "Yes." They walked on silently for a little while. Just admiring the beauty of Paris. "This is breath taking." Teresa said absently. "Yes, it is." "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" "Yes." "Really? What?" Ethan stopped walking and looked into Teresa's eyes. "You. Your smile, your eyes, your temper, your tears." Tears were welling in her eyes as she said, "Oh Ethan! I love you so much! I just only hope I can make you happy." "Don't worry. As long as I have you, I'm happy. Nothing will ever tear us apart. That's my promise to you." "Ethan?" "Yes, Teresa." "Can we go back to the hotel?" "Of course." "Good." She yawned, "Because I'm so tired." "You should be. You had an exciting day." He told her. "Yeah," she yawned again. By the time they had reached the hotel Teresa was half asleep. "Well, goodnight, dear." "Night, Ethan." Ethan kissed Teresa softly on the forehead before leaving. Once she entered her room she fell fast asleep on her bed. Ethan was checking his messages on his cell phone. "You have one new message. Message 1: Ethan, darling I just wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing. I hope you all are having a fun time. Well I'll call back tomorrow. I love you with all my heart! Bye. End of message." "Gwen, what am I gonna do about you?" Ethan asked himself. The next morning Ivy came knocking on Ethan's door demanding him to open the door immediately. "Ethan! Ethan open this door right now!" Ethan not fully awake answered the door. "What is it, mother?" "Ethan, it seems as though we have a problem." She seemed furious. "What?" "Your father has done something so stupid." "What has he done now?" "Ugh! It seems as though he screwed up the deal with Dowd Industries." "What! How could he?" "He was intoxicated during the final meeting." "Oh dear Lord!" Ethan rolled his eyes in disgust. "I know. According to Alistair he was saying some harsh remarks to the president and vice president of the company. Alistair called me and asked me to see if you could fix Julian's mistakes." "I thought I was shopping with you and Teresa today though." "Well, we can shop when we get home. Right now Alistair really needs you." "Alright. I have to fly back to Harmony?" He asked. "No, they are here in Paris already taking care of something. Here is the address where you are to meet with them." Ivy said handing him a small piece of paper. "Okay." "Ethan, dear, we are going to fly back tomorrow so we can put finishing touches on the wedding." She informed him. "Weren't we staying a week?" "Yes, but your wedding is more important. Remember it's in 10 days." "Yes, I remember." "Good, well I'm going to go and wake up Teresa. We should be back by the time your done." "Okay, have fun." He kissed his mother goodbye. "Teresa, try on this dress!" Ivy said handing her a pretty red dress. "Ooh I really love this one!" Teresa said. Ivy smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she had spent any real time with her daughters. They were younger than Teresa and off at boarding school. "Let me see you in it." Ivy said. Teresa stepped out before Ivy. A huge smile appeared on Ivy's face. "Oh Teresa! You look like a princess!" "Well, almost. I don't have a crown." She laughed. "Do you like this one?" "Oh yes, but it's too expensive." "Nonsense! It's yours. Here try these blue and gold dresses while I look for something." "Okay. Thank you so much, Ivy." "Oh you're welcome." Ivy came back with a small tiara fit for a princess. "Teresa, how do the dresses look?" "Oh great, but I'll pick the red dress for prom." "Just the red? Oh please! You'll take all of them and then some! Come out here, I have something for your red dress." Teresa walked out and saw what Ivy was holding. "For me?" She asked. "Yes." "Oh my God! It's beautiful!" "It's yours." Teresa hugged Ivy and said, "You are an angel on earth." Ivy just blushed. "Now, let's go and find gifts for your family and your best friend, Whitney." "Okay." Meanwhile Ethan had just got out of the meeting and was about to step into his car when he looked up. "What are you doing here?" He looked puzzled.   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Who is with Ethan?   
  
ENJOY IT PLEASE GIVE ME THE FEEDBACK  
  
MANDI 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"What am I doing here? Ugh what a way to greet your fiancé!" Gwen laughed childishly. "Oh sorry. I thought you had business back home?" Ethan was confused. "I finished it early and I thought I just had to see my soon to be husband. I've missed you. Have you missed me?" She pulled him close to her. "Yeah." He lied. "Good," she kissed him. "Where were you going?" "Back to the hotel." "Great, I'd love to spend a little time with you." She smiled. "Me too." He lied again. "Which one will you be wearing to Ethan and Gwen's wedding?" Ivy asked Teresa as the got into the limo. "I'm not sure, maybe the blue one." Teresa lied because she knew that there wasn't going to be a wedding. "Good choice. I'm also going to be wearing blue." Teresa smiled. Ivy sighed as though something troubled her. "Is something wrong, Ivy?" Teresa asked kindly. "No......well, I'm sad that I'm going to be losing my oldest son." She confided in Teresa. "Ethan, won't be leaving you." Teresa began, "He's just getting married. He still loves you. And I know for a fact that he wants you still in his life. He told me that you are going to be the best grandma ever." "Really?" Ivy brightened up. "Yes!" She smiled. "Teresa, I want to thank you for cheering me up and coming along on this trip." "On no! Don't thank me. I owe you a tremendous thank you! You've been so kind to me since I've moved here." "You're a nice girl, Teresa. Don't ever let anything change you. You know men aren't as important as you might think." "I know." "Well, here we are." Ivy said as the arrived at the hotel. "Go ahead and begin to pack up for tomorrow. And Ethan will take you out to dinner while I say good bye to some of my friends." "Okay. Have a nice time." Teresa said as she got out. [I] I can't wait to show Ethan my new dresses! [I/] Teresa thought. [I] I'll put on the gold one for dinner. [I/] Teresa made her way to Ethan's room. She knocked and waited. At first there was no response, but after a second knock someone answered. "Ethan, I have to show you what your mother bought me!" She said excitedly. "Shhh!" "Why?" Ethan put on his robe and stepped outside of his room pulling Teresa with him. "Teresa, Gwen's inside." He said frankly. "What! Did you tell her?" "Teresa, I can't yet." "Well, when?" "Tomorrow when we get back to Harmony." "Ethan, honey, who is it? I want you back in my arms." Gwen called out. Teresa peeked in and saw Gwen covered in sheets from the bed. It appeared as though Ethan and Gwen were having sex. "Oh my God! Are you.....?" "Teresa, it's not like that." "Oh really? Would you mind telling me what the hell you both are doing?" She demanded to know. "Ethan!" Gwen shouted again. "Listen we'll talk about this later." Ethan said in a hurry. "No!" She pulled him back. "Ethan, explain to me know or we are through?" "Yes, Teresa we are having sex. You know something you don't know about since you've never experienced it." "You son of a bitch!" She screamed then....."Smack!" She slapped him as hard as she could. The expressions on his face was just priceless. He looked like he was about to go and cry to his mommy. "You know, I thought you were mature like GWEN, but obviously you're nothing but a little teenager." Teresa dropped her dresses and ran crying to her room. Ethan went back to Gwen and they had their sex. Teresa cried for hours and hours. "I thought he loved me!" She shouted. "I'm just a little teenager! Oh I'll show you Ethan! I'll show you!" "Ring, ring!" She walked slowly to the phone and answered a pathetic, "Hello?" "Theresita, it's mama!" Pilar sounded excited. "Hi Mama!" "How are you? You sound sad." Pilar knew exactly what Teresa felt like. "I'm great!" She lied. "Theresita, don't lie to me." "Mama, I'm fine. I'm just homesick." "Well, you still have a week...." Teresa cut her off by saying, "I'm coming home tomorrow." "You are? Oh that's great! We'll have a big dinner celebrating your return." "Mama, that's not necessary." "Nonsense. I want to do this. Oh here's Miguel. He wants to talk to you." "Okay, Mama." "Hey Teresa!" He said so cheerfully. "Hi Miguel! How are you?" "Good, you?" "Better than I was ten minutes ago." "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing. I'm just homesick." "Aww don't worry. I hear you're coming home tomorrow." "Yeah. Hey would you mind picking me up from the airport?" "No, what time is your flight arriving?" "90 a.m." "Alright I'll be there." "Thanks, Miguel." "No problem." "Well, I have to go and pack. I'll talk to you soon." "Okay, bye sis."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Teresa goes home! Do Teresa and Ethan make up? Coming soon a friend from Teresa's past returns! Much feedback is appreciated!!!   
  
~Mandi~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Early next morning Ivy, Teresa, Ethan, and Gwen got on an airplane back to Harmony. Teresa sat by herself listening to music they whole way back. She tried to block out Gwen and Ethan who we acting all lovie dovie.  
  
"Teresa, is everything okay?" Ivy asked as she sat down beside Teresa.  
  
"Nothing." She whipped away the tear that fell down her cheek.  
  
"Teresa, tell me what's wrong? I thought you were having a good time?" Ivy was confused.  
  
"Oh I am!" She perked up. "And I thank you so much for everything! But...." She paused, "I'm just homesick."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, do you think you could listen to these songs and help me pick them for the wedding so the do knows what to play?"  
  
This was the last thing Teresa wanted to do. Listen to love songs, but since Ivy was being so nice she might as well.  
  
"Okay." She smiled weakly.  
  
The first song she listened to was "I Will Always Love You." She tried hard to contain her tears until she was able to reach home. She put a check next to the name of the song on the list Ivy had given her. "Amazed" was threw next song she heard. Next on the list was "Angel of Mine." With each song it became harder and harder to keep from crying. She couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ivy, I'll finish listening to them when I get home."  
  
"Okay, just bring the list over when your done."  
  
Teresa nodded. They finally arrived in Harmony. While they got their luggage Ivy asked Teresa if she needed a ride home.  
  
"Is someone going to pick you up?" Ivy inquired.  
  
"Yes, my brother Miguel." She told her.  
  
"Oh I see. Well we could've taken you home."   
  
"I know, but I'm not going home right away." She lied.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Teresa!" Miguel shouted once he saw his sister.  
  
"Miguel, it's so good to see you." She told him as she hugged him.  
  
Miguel let go of her and took a step back to see if she changed.  
  
"No changes, except for those tears in your eyes. I don't remember seeing those before." He smiled. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm just happy to be home." She lied some what.  
  
"Come on let's get going." Miguel said.  
  
"Hold on." Teresa walked over to Ivy, Ethan, and Gwen and said, "Thank you so much for everything, Ivy. And, Ethan, thank you for showing me around. It was fun while it lasted. Bye." She walked away. Seeing Gwen in his arms killed her.  
  
"Theresita! Your home!" Pilar said happily.  
  
"Yes, Mama. I'm home for good."  
  
"Hey sis!" Luis said as he hugged her.  
  
"Hi Teresa." Beth said.  
  
"Hey you two! Are you guys dating?"  
  
Beth and Luis blushed.  
  
"Yes." Beth said proudly.  
  
"Good for you guys. I'm happy to hear that you found each other." Teresa gave a little sigh.  
  
"I'm just happy I had that accident with Luis that day otherwise I would've never found such a wonderful man." Beth told them all.  
  
Teresa gave a little sigh and said, "I'm gonna go and unpack now. So I'll be down when dinners ready. Okay?"  
  
"That's okay, Theresita." Pilar said. She could sense something wasn't right.  
  
"It feels so good to be home!" Teresa said to herself as she fell back on her bed.  
  
She laid there thinking for a while about him. Was he worth all of this pain? Was she really acting immature?  
  
"No, he's the one who is acting immature." She said.  
  
"Whose acting immature?" Whitney asked as she nearly scared Teresa to death.  
  
"Hey Whitney!" She ran and gave her a huge hug.   
  
"What happened on your trip?" Whitney wanted to know all the details.  
  
"Ugh!." She began. "Ethan and I were having such a wonderful time, then all of a sudden he started to act like a major jackass!"  
  
"Really? I'm sorry to hear that. Why was he acting like that?"  
  
"I...I'm really not sure. Maybe it's because Gwen came."  
  
"Gwen came?" Whitney asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah, and he yelled at me and treated me like dirt. I never saw that side of him."  
  
"Maybe it's for the better that he's getting married to Gwen."  
  
"Oh I don't know. I may still love him."  
  
"How? You said he was yelling at you and treating you with disrespect. How could you still have feelings for someone like that?" Whitney couldn't understand Teresa.  
  
"You know," she said softly while smiling to herself, "he proposed to me on the trip."  
  
"He did what!" Everything was shocking Whitney.  
  
"He proposed."  
  
"Did you accept?"  
  
"Yes, but...."  
  
"But then he started acting like a jackass when Gwen came. Right? Ugh! Men are so stupid!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Knock, knock!"  
  
"Who is it?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Teresa, it's Ethan."  
  
Teresa and Whitney looked at each other in amazement.  
  
"I'll hide." Whitney whispered as she ran under the bed.  
  
"Co...come in!" She shouted.  
  
"Hi Teresa."  
  
"Hi Ethan." She said a little awkwardly. Them being alone together was awkward.  
  
"I came by to bring you your coat. You left it at the airport."  
  
"Oh....well thank you." She grabbed it from him and threw in on her bed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Wait, Teresa. We need to talk."  
  
"Ethan, there's nothing for us to talk about. You love Gwen and I love......" She stopped suddenly.  
  
"And you love me." He finished the sentence for her.  
  
"No, Ethan. I'm moving on. I'm young and there's others out there for me."  
  
"Teresa, don't say that."  
  
"Ethan, it won't ever work. I'm going to ask my mother to let me go and live with my aunt in North Carolina. Out of sight, out of mind they say."  
  
"Teresa, I think you're gonna be making a big mistake."  
  
"Well you have a right to your own opinion. You know I've been under a lot of stress since daddy and Antonio have disappeared. I deserve to be relieved of that. Staying here right now would just add to it. I would go crazy."  
  
"But you just got here!"  
  
"I know. And I hate the thought of leaving Whitney."  
  
"Whitney Russell?"  
  
"Yeah, you know her?"  
  
"Yeah, her mother is the best doctor in Harmony. Real sweet girl."  
  
"She is." Teresa agreed with him. "Well I have to get ready for dinner so if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh of course. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, Ethan."  
  
Once Ethan left Whitney rushed out from under the bed and stared at Teresa like she was nuts.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Teresa laughed.  
  
"N.C.?"  
  
"Yeah. I know that I just got here, but with Ethan here it would be too much. Plus it would be harder once he and Gwen got married."  
  
"I guess. How long do you plan to be gone for?"  
  
"6 months maybe."  
  
"You can't! What will I do without you?"  
  
"I'll write to you each day and I could call you. You could even come out to visit me. It's not like it's forever."  
  
"Well, I have to get home." Whitney said. "I'll call you later tonight."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Teresa talks to Pilar about N.C.!  
  
What will Pilar have to say about it?  
  
A friend from Teresa's past returns!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 PART 1  
  
Teresa was ready for dinner within 20 minutes after Whitney had left. She ran downstairs as soon as Pilar called her down. She sat down beside Miguel and Beth and started to eat, but stopped once she noticed everyone was staring at here.   
  
"What?" She asked with her mouth full of tacos.  
  
They all gave a little laugh and Pilar said, "Honey, aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"No." She said as she continued to eat her taco.  
  
"Teresa, would you care to lead us in prayer?" Luis asked.  
  
"Oooh! My bad. Of course." She said realizing why they were staring at her. "Thank you God for this food here before us today. We are lucky enough to have it. Amen." She said quickly and shortly.  
  
"Best prayer I've ever heard." Miguel laughed.  
  
Teresa put down her food and gave him a hard look.  
  
"What's wrong with my prayer?"  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just a little too short don't you think?" Miguel said.  
  
"No, I don't." She sighed and continued to eat.  
  
"Now, Teresita," Pilar began, "why don't you tell us all about your trip."  
  
"I'd rather not. I mean I just got home and I want to return to simply life. I suppose living in fancy hotels and buying anything you want is nice, but I'd rather just live in a simple little house with my wonderful family." She told them all because she didn't want to relive what happened in Paris.  
  
They all smiled kindly at her and returned to eating.  
  
"So, Teresa, did Ethan show you around Paris?" Beth asked.  
  
"Yes, he did. He was nice enough to take time out to show me." She replied.  
  
Beth nodded her head and said, "Ethan is a very nice young man. He's always at the cafe with his fiancé, Gwen. I must admit though I'm not too fond of her."  
  
"Why not?" Luis asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I can't really explain. You'll see for yourself soon. I think he's going to make a big mistake if he marries her."  
  
"Oh really?" Pilar said. "Gwen seems like a nice girl. I met her this week while working at the mansion."  
  
"Don't get me wrong now. I have no hard feelings for her, but the thing that bugs me is how she's so worried over losing Ethan. It's like someone is trying to steal him from her. I didn't mean to listen in, but she was at the cafe the other day with her mother and they were talking about some new girl who was trying to take Ethan away from her. She said that she's just sure the girl has a high school crush on Ethan. But I think if Gwen keeps worrying over it being more than a crush she just may lose him."  
  
Teresa sat quietly in her seat. She lost her appetite after hearing that Gwen knew someone was trying to take Ethan away from her.  
  
"You know, Beth, I think you're right." Luis said sticking his two sense into this conversation. "If someone is that worried over losing someone they aren't worth it. People in love are suppose to be able to trust one another. Maybe Ethan should just let her down gently now before both of the woman get hurt."  
  
"Exactly!" Miguel exclaimed.  
  
"May I be excused?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Of course." Pilar said. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."  
  
"I just need to get some rest. I haven't had much." She said to cover up.  
  
"Okay, if you need anything just let me know."  
  
Teresa drifted off to sleep once she laid down on her bed. All she could dream of was Gwen yelling at her for ruining her future. She couldn't let that happen. Finally Gwen slapped her in her dream and Teresa awoke in a cold perspiration. She was shocked to see him standing there.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing here? Wait I must be dreaming." She rubbed her eyes, but still saw him standing before her very eyes. "Matt, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Surprise!" He exclaimed. "Are you surprised?"  
  
"Very!" She jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss. "Come and sit down. Tell me why you're here."  
  
Once her sat down he explained everything.  
  
"Teresa, I came back because I still love you. I still want to marry you. Nothing has changed between us."  
  
"Oh everything's changed." She told him.  
  
"That's true. Thing's have changed, but not our love for one another. Please give me another chance." He begged her.  
  
"Why?" She asked as tears began to well up in her big beautiful brown eyes. "Last time it seemed like fate was against us."  
  
"I can't just be friends with you. I love you too much. I know I made a stupid mistake. Since you've moved I've been so lonely. Lost without you. I know we can make it work." He got down on one knee and pulled out a black box from his coat. "Teresa Lopez Fitzgerald, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
That did it. The tears streamed down her face like rain falling down during a storm. Ethan wasn't even on her mind at this moment all that really mattered was that Matt was back and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Not Shannon, just her. She looked deeply into his eyes and she saw that he had truly changed his player ways.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She jumped back into his arms.  
  
"I love you sooo much." He whispered into her ears.  
  
The ring was big and beautiful. One large pink diamond with two smaller clear diamonds beside it. They went downstairs to tell everyone the good news. They were all sitting in the living room talking when they found them.  
  
"Matt??" Luis asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"A better question is why were you in Teresa's room?" Miguel said worrying over what Matt might have tried with his sister.  
  
"Miguel, that's no way to treat your future brother-in-law." Teresa smiled.  
  
"What?!" Luis shouted. "Don't tell me he's pulling this crap again."  
  
"Luis, he's not pulling anything." Teresa defended him.  
  
"Teresita, is this true?" Pilar asked.  
  
"It is mama. I love Matt and he loves me."  
  
"I forbid you two from seeing each other!" Luis shouted.  
  
"I second that!" Miguel shouted after his brother.  
  
"You can't stop us from seeing each other!" Teresa screamed. "I love him and we are going to get married!"  
  
"Luis, come outside ad get some fresh air with me." Beth said taking his hand and pulling outside.  
  
"Miguel, go upstairs while I talk to Teresita and Matt." Pilar told him.  
  
"Yes, mama." He obeyed her.  
  
"Matt, will you excuse us for a moment?" Pilar asked him kindly.  
  
"Of course, Pilar." He said while leaving the room.  
  
Once they were alone Pilar took Teresa's hand and led her to the candle she has kept lighted for Martin.  
  
"Teresita, do you remember how much trouble Matt caused when your father was still around?"  
  
"Yes," she said sadly.  
  
"Do you remember how much pain your father went through when he saw how Matt was treating you?"  
  
"Yes, mama. I do, but it's different now."  
  
"How do you know that?" She asked her seriously.  
  
"I just do. Please, mama, can't you be happy for us?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
Teresa was hurt that her mother didn't want them together.  
  
"I'm going out." Teresa said as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Anywhere but here." She said as tears fell down her face. She went and got Matt and they left together speeding away in his yellow mustang.  
  
Luis came back inside after driving Beth home and saw a yellow car speed away. He found Pilar crying in the living room by herself.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Damn it! I should've stopped them." Luis was angry with himself. He should've done something.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Luis. I just hope they don't do anything foolish."  
  
Luis and Miguel wanted to go and look for them, but Pilar thought it would be better if they just waited for Teresa to return home on her own. Teresa and Matt spent the night together in a hotel room. The next day Teresa went straight to work. She decided to skip school that day. while walking around trying to find Ivy so she could ask her something she ran into Ethan and Gwen.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ethan said nicely.  
  
"Congratulations!" Gwen said as she hugged Teresa.  
  
"What for?" Teresa was confused.  
  
"What for?" Gwen laughed, "on your engagement. I'm so happy you found that special someone like I found Ethan." She kissed him softly before Teresa.  
  
"Oh well thank you. Matt and I were engaged once and we called it off, but I'm so happy and excited that we found each other again."  
  
"I'm so happy for you. Aren't you, Ethan?" Gwen asked him.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Congrats."  
  
"Ethan, could you say it any more dryly. He really is happy for you."  
  
"I know." Teresa smiled.  
  
"Is that your ring?" Gwen's eye lit up.  
  
"Yes, isn't is beautiful?"  
  
"Yes it is. Wow! Isn't that beautiful, Ethan?"  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
"Oh look at the time!" Gwen exclaimed as she took a glance at her watch. "I really must be getting back to work. I'll call you later honey. And Teresa we must talk more." She smiled and left.  
  
Teresa looked at Ethan and began to walk away but he stopped her.  
  
"Teresa, I know you don't love him."  
  
"How dare you tell me who I love! Matt and I have always loved each other. I was foolish to fall for you when Matt and I are meant to be." She said harshly.  
  
Ethan felt her words like a dagger to the heart.  
  
"I hope your as happy with him as Gwen and I are." He said before walking away.   
  
Teresa finally went home after work. Pilar hadn't gone to work so she didn't see Teresa that whole day until then. Pilar welcomed her back with open arms.  
  
"Mama, we have to talk."  
  
"About what?" She asked.  
  
"Mama, I'm going to move to N.C. with Matt and we are going to live with Aunt Maria."  
  
Pilar was shocked. She had thought that Teresa had decided not to marry Matt.  
  
"I won't let you." She said truthfully.  
  
"Then I guess I won't see you again. I love Matt and I'll risk losing my family for him."  
  
"Teresita, never do that. Please reconsider this. You'll be ruining your life."  
  
"The only way I'll ruin my life is if I stay her with this horrid family!"  
  
"Oh don't say that!" Pilar was so hurt. She never thought Teresa felt this way.  
  
"I'm going to pack and then I'm leaving." She said not having a thought about changing her mind.   
  
A half hour later she cam downstairs with a couple of packed suitcases and boxes.  
  
"I'll send for my other things later." She told Pilar.  
  
"Teresita, pleas don't."  
  
"I'm sorry it has to be like this." She said and walked out that door without saying goodbye to anyone.  
  
Teresa stopped by to say goodbye to Whitney, but left fast. She said she would call her once she got settled.   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Does Teresa marry Matt?   
  
Ethan learns that Teresa left Harmony for good!   
  
Teresa and Matt arrive in N.C.!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
They arrived in N.C. early 2 mornings later. They didn't have much money, but they had each other and that's all that mattered. While driving and looking for Teresa's Aunt's house they came across a chapel that was open all night long.  
  
"Teresa, how would you like to get married right now?" He asked her.  
  
"Right now? I'm not even looking my best."  
  
"You're beautiful no matter how you look. I say we should do it."  
  
"Let's do it!" She said excitedly.  
  
Teresa freshened up a bit before the ceremony began. The organ began to play and Teresa walked down the isle. Only one other couple was there and they served as the witnesses. They said their vows and exchanged their rings. For it being a small and cheap wedding, it was beautiful. They walked out feeling so great, like they could conquer the whole world.  
  
"I love you." She told him as she drifted off to take a nap.  
  
He kissed her forehead and the words didn't need to be said. She knew he loved her with his whole heart. They found a cheap hotel to spend their honeymoon at. What a honey they had! Teresa couldn't have had a better one. Sure they didn't have the most romantic spot, but that didn't matter. She was with Matt for the first time and that's how it would always be. They woke up the next morning very early so they could go to Aunt Maria's. They made it to her house by noon and were welcomed with open arms by Aunt Maria.  
  
"Oh Teresa! You look so beautiful!" Her Aunt exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you so much for letting us live here." She said.  
  
"No problem. It's nice to meet you, Matt."  
  
"Same here," he said as he gave her a hug.  
  
"Welcome to our family!" Aunt Maria said excitedly.  
  
"Thank you so much." He said.  
  
They settled in just fine. Aunt Maria was a big help to them. she had already found jobs for both of them so they could get on their feet.  
  
"You are an angel." Teresa told her.  
  
"No, I'm just a concerned family member."  
  
"Have you spoken to mama?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, and she's very worried about you. I told her though you were in good hands. I admire what you've done, Teresa, and I hope things really work out for you two."  
  
Teresa smiled and looked out the window where Matt was playing football with some of the neighbors.  
  
"He seems like he gets along with children good." Maria said observing him.  
  
"He loves them." Teresa smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to have a family of her own.  
  
"Do you want to have children, Teresa?"  
  
"Oh yes! I can't wait to have my first child."  
  
"God will bless you with many children." Maria told her from experience.  
  
"How are Paco, Juanita, Ana Maria, and Jose doing?" She inquired.  
  
"Oh great!" She smiled, "They all have children of their own and are doing fine."  
  
"That's great to hear."  
  
"Well, goodnight." Maria said before heading to bed.  
  
"Night." Once Maria left Teresa thought that she should call Matt in.  
  
"Matt, honey, come inside now."  
  
"Aww how cute!" One little boy said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey I don't mind spending time with my beautiful new wife." He told the kids.  
  
"Yuck!!!!!!!" The kids yelled. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Bye, Matt." A little girl who had a crush on him said.  
  
He winked at her and went inside.  
  
"Hello handsome!" She said as she jumped on him.  
  
"Let's go to bed." He said as he kissed her neck. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Oh no. I have no complaints about going to bed with you." She kissed him on his lips, but her lips couldn't seem to stay only on his lips. She pulled his shirt off of him, but he stopped her from doing anything else.  
  
"Something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"We can't do this here, let's go in our room."  
  
She took his hand and pulled him into their room. It's no guess what they did.   
  
Back in Harmony.  
  
Pilar went to work the next day, but she couldn't do anything but worry about her baby girl. Ethan found Pilar sitting with her head in her hands crying about Teresa in Julian's office.  
  
"Pilar, is something wrong with Teresa?" He asked.  
  
"She's gone!" She cried.  
  
"Gone? What happened?"  
  
"She went off with Matt. I know he's trouble. I hope they don't get married. He'll only ruin her life."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find her for you. I promise."  
  
"Oh no, Ethan. It's not your fault she left so don't worry about finding her. Hopefully she'll come back soon. Besides I know where she is."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well where is she?"  
  
"At my sister's house in N.C."  
  
"I'll go and see if I can bring her back to Harmony." Ethan said.  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"Yes, I don't like seeing you like this, besides I worry about Teresa. She's a great girl and I'd hate for her to get mixed up with the wrong crowd. I'm going to get tickets for the next plane out there. I'll call you from there."  
  
"Thank you, Ethan."  
  
"No problem."   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Ethan finds Teresa in N.C.!!!   
  
Gwen learns that Ethan left to find Teresa two days before their wedding!!!   
  
Matt learns the truth about Ethan!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Teresa woke up early the next morning expecting to wake up beside Matt, but he was no where. Teresa threw on her robe and walked around the house and yard looking for him. But still there was no sign of him.  
  
"That's strange." Teresa told herself. "Why would Matt leave without telling me is was going out?"  
  
Teresa went back inside and saw that Maria was now sitting in the kitchen reading a news paper. She thought maybe she knew where Matt was.  
  
"Aunt Maria, have you seen Matt?" She inquired.  
  
"Good morning, Teresa!" She smiled. "I just woke up a little while ago and when I was watching TV. in the front room I didn't see him at all. Why he's not here?"  
  
"N...no, he's not. I just find it strange that he wouldn't leave me a note or anything to tell me where he was going."  
  
"Well, maybe he went out to get you something as a surprise since you two are newly weds." She suggested.  
  
"Perhaps, but this just doesn't seem like Matt." Teresa couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
"Don't worry, Dear, I'm sure he's fine." Aunt Maria tried to comfort her.  
  
"You're probably right. I'm going to go take a shower if Matt calls or comes home tell him I'm looking for him."  
  
"Okay." Aunt Maria smiled.  
  
Once Teresa left the room Maria said to herself, "I hope to God Matt has changed for the better and Pilar is wrong."  
  
After a nice long shower, Teresa got dressed and expected Matt t be home by now, but when she went in the kitchen she sat down next to Aunt Maria. She didn't ask Aunt Maria if he was back because Teresa could see in Aunt Maria's eyes that she was believing that perhaps Matt wasn't a changed man. Maybe he was just lying to Teresa again.  
  
"I wonder where he is." Teresa worried out of her mind said to Aunt Maria. "Do you think something may have happened to him?"  
  
Aunt Maria sat still. She didn't want to tell Teresa what she really thought, but Teresa already knew.  
  
"You think he's lying to me again. Don't you?"  
  
"Teresa," Aunt Maria spoke softly.  
  
"No! Don't say it!" Teresa interrupted her. "I just know he wouldn't do something like that again to me."  
  
"Why don't you call the local hospitals and see if he's there." Aunt Maria suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's a start." Teresa said.  
  
Teresa called the hospitals, but he wasn't at any of them. Teresa was beginning to lose faith in him when suddenly he walked in through the door holding a dozen of red roses.  
  
"Where were you!?" Teresa demanded knowing the truth.  
  
"Let me explain." He said coolly as he handed her the roses.  
  
Teresa took the roses, but whipped them against the wall. Aunt Maria knew that this wasn't her place so she went for a walk around the park nearby.  
  
"Teresa, I brought those for you." He acted hurt, but Teresa could just look in his eyes and see it didn't matter much.  
  
"I don't want flowers!" She screamed.  
  
"Then what do you want?" He stayed calm.  
  
"An explanation! Where the hell have you been!? I've called hospitals, the police, everywhere! And no one has seen you!"  
  
"Teresa, calm down and I'll tell you."  
  
"Just tell me now!" She would not calm down until she heard what he had to say for himself.  
  
"Okay, okay!" He sat down and began, "I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Oh You've surprised me enough today!" She interrupted him.  
  
"Can I please explain to you without you interrupting me?"  
  
"Go ahead, be my guest." She responded sarcastically.  
  
"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," He began again. Teresa took what he said as an insult. She was going to yell at him for it, but she decided to let it be for now. "the reason why I left this morning without telling you or Aunt Maria was because I wanted to surprise you with something I know you'd love to have." He paused to look into Teresa's fiery brown eyes. "I bought us a house." He smiled impishly.   
  
Teresa's angered look on her face faded into a shocked _expression. When she smiled, the tears began to fall.  
  
"Oh Matt! I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!" She jumped up to hug him.  
  
"It's okay. You had reason to worry."  
  
She kissed his cheek as she said, "Oh I do love you, Matt! Ever so much!"  
  
"I love you too, Resa!"  
  
"No one has ever called me that." She pulled away from him and smiled.  
  
Except Ethan. She thought.  
  
"Don't you like it?"  
  
"Oh yes! I'm your Resa for life." She said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower before I go to sleep," he informed her.  
  
"Okay. When your done can you tell me more about our new home?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Teresa got off of him so he could go and take his shower. But before he left he took Teresa's face in his soft hands and kissed her gently.  
  
"I'll never give you up." He told her.   
  
Teresa laid in her bed waiting for Matt to come out of the bathroom. She wanted to rest her eyes for a little bit so she closed them, but told herself she wasn't going to fall asleep. As she laid there she did drift off to dreamland.   
  
"Teresa? Teresa?" A man spoke to her trying to wake her up.  
  
Teresa opened her eyes to see Ethan standing before her.  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
"Teresa, I love you, not Gwen. Please, I want to be with you so much."  
  
"Ethan, you're getting married in two days." She said not having forgotten about the wedding.  
  
"I told Gwen I didn't love her. I told her there could only be one woman in my heart."  
  
"Whose that?" Teresa asked stupidly.  
  
"You, dear."  
  
"Oh Ethan!" She jumped into his arms.  
  
He embraced her with sweet kisses along her sensual neck. Ethan wanted Teresa right then and there and Teresa wanted him just as badly. Since she first met him she always fantasized what it would be like to make love to Ethan. Teresa pulled away from his kiss and pushed him on the bed. Ethan liked how dominate Teresa was. She got on top of him and ripped his shirt off. She looked at his beautiful chest. It was just how she had imagined it, if not better. Ethan pulled Teresa closer and gently pulled her shirt off her head. Teresa pulled Ethan close to her by his neck tie she had left on him. She grabbed a can of whipped cream and a bowel of cherries from the table beside her bed. She sprayed the whip cream from the top to the bottom of his chest, placing a cherry every now and then. She placed her tongue against his upper chest and Ethan moaned. Teresa definitely knew how to use her tongue. Teresa unzipped his pants and helped him out of them. But now it was her turn to be made into Ethan's dessert. While Ethan licked the whip cream off of Teresa's body Matt walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" He asked.   
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" He asked as he tapped Teresa's shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What?" She asked tiredly as she awoke from a nap she didn't want to have.  
  
"Teresa, whose Ethan?"  
  
"Huh? How did you find out about Ethan?"  
  
"Teresa, you were saying, 'Oh Ethan I love you!'" Matt informed her.  
  
"I did?" She acted surprised.  
  
"Yeah, you did. Whose Ethan?"   
  
Ethan got on the Crane jet in the afternoon and headed for North Carolina. By 7 p.m. that night he arrived at the house which Pilar gave him the address. A older, fair skinned, Mexican woman was sitting outside on the front porch just sitting back and enjoying the fresh air. Ethan thought that she must be Aunt Maria.  
  
"Are you Aunt Maria?" he asked.  
  
"I am. And who might you be?" She asked.  
  
"I'm a friend of your sister, Pilar, and of Teresa. Is she in now?" He asked politely.  
  
"She is, but she's had a rather difficult day." Aunt Maria informed him.  
  
"Well, is she alright?" He asked only as a concerned friend.  
  
"Now she is."  
  
Ethan looked at his shoes, he didn't know what to say now.  
  
"You can go in and see if she would like to see you." Aunt Maria said kindly. She had heard about this young man from Pilar before Teresa had come. She could tell he still had feeling for her and he hoped her was her to take Teresa away with him.  
  
Ethan lifted his head, "Thank you, ma'ma."  
  
Ethan stepped inside the house rather quietly. He wanted to surprise Teresa. He looked in the kitchen and front room, but she wasn't there. Finally he heard her voice. She was laughing. He peeked in a door that led to where she was. That's when he got his first glimpse of Matt. Ethan thought he led the competition between him and Matt by far. Matt jumped next to Teresa and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist tightly. He kissed her cheek gently and she sighed a breath of relief and contentment. Ethan didn't want to disturb them just then. He walked away closing the door gently. But as he walked away he tripped over his foot and caused a big bang.   
  
Teresa, Matt, and Aunt Maria ran in to see what it was. Matt and Teresa thought Aunt Maria had hurt herself, but Aunt Maria thought Ethan and Matt were going at it. Fighting over Teresa.  
  
How romantic Aunt Maria thought as she ran inside.  
  
"Ethan?" Teresa out of shock. Never did she expect to see him there.  
  
"Ethan? This is Ethan?" Matt asked.  
  
"What happened?" Aunt Maria asked half out of breath.  
  
"Nothing," Teresa said absently.  
  
Aunt Maria excused herself out of the room and went back out on the porch. Teresa helped Ethan up and Matt helped him over to the couch. Teresa just stared at Ethan in amazement and Matt just stood looking at Teresa's reaction.  
  
"Ethan, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I had to see you."  
  
"That's not the only reason." She said. "Did mama send you here? If she did I want you to know that I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."  
  
Matt cleared his throat and Teresa remembered that he was lost in all of this.  
  
"Oh Matt, this is Ethan."  
  
Ethan held out his hand and Matt took it out of kindness, after all he didn't really know the guy so how could he hold a grudge against him?  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Ethan said.  
  
"Same here." Matt plastered a fake smile on.  
  
"Teresa, I came to see if I could bring you back to Harmony." Ethan said honestly.  
  
"Well," began Matt, "My wife and I are perfectly content in living in North Carolina." he finished by holding Teresa's hand in Ethan's face.   
  
Ethan knew that Matt wasn't happy about Ethan being there. Teresa's wedding ring wasn't that special. She deserved more than that and Ethan was the one who could give it to her.  
  
"Ethan, Matt and I love each other. We want to spend our lives together here in N.C. Can't you understand that?"  
  
"I suppose so." He lied. "Ouch!" he cried out in pain as Teresa looked over his ankle.  
  
"I think it may be broken." She turned and said to Matt. "Matt, darling, can you please go and call the doctor for us. The number is on the refrigerator. Oh and get some ice so the swelling can stay down."  
  
"Okay," he said before leaving.  
  
Now that Teresa and Ethan were alone Ethan thought this was the best chance to try to persuade Teresa to come back home.  
  
"Teresa, please your mother is very sorry. She just wants you to be home again. She really misses you. And so does Whitney."  
  
"Whitney?" Teresa remembered her best friend.  
  
"She does miss you terribly." He informed her.  
  
"But if I come back mama and Luis won't let me stay marry to Matt. They'll do whatever they can to keep us apart."  
  
"Teresa, you belong with your family. You're not ready to start your own family."  
  
"Maybe I should go back home."  
  
"Teresa, you want to leave me?" Matt asked as he returned with the ice.   
  
Back in Harmony.  
  
"Mother, have you seen Ethan?" Gwen asked.  
  
"No, Gwennie. I haven't seen him all day. Why?"  
  
"Well, I just want to spend all the time together we can before we get married."  
  
"Oh well go ask Ivy if she's seen him."  
  
Gwen went and found Ivy in her room looking over some last minute things for the wedding.  
  
"Oh Gwen!" She said as Gwen walked in. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Have you seen Ethan?"  
  
"Ethan? No, why?"  
  
"I'm just looking for him. I haven't seen him all day. I'm just worried about him."  
  
"Go ask Pilar if she's seen him. I'm sure she has. Her and Ethan have gotten to be good friends."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." A worried Gwen said.  
  
Gwen found Pilar in the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Gwen!" Pilar said trying to sound cheerfully.  
  
"Pilar, have you seen Ethan at all today?"  
  
"I have indeed."  
  
"Great. Can you tell me where he is?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I promised Ethan I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Please Pilar it's important I find him."  
  
"Well, alright. Ethan is in North Carolina trying to find Teresa."  
  
"Teresa? Why?"  
  
"Because he's trying to bring her back home for me."  
  
"Did he volunteer to go?" Gwen asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes." Pilar said frankly.  
  
"How could he do that two days before our wedding!?" Gwen shouted. "Ugh! He's fallen for your daughter! I just know it!" Gwen stammered out of the room.   
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Gwen goes to North Carolina to find Ethan and Teresa!   
  
Does Teresa go back home with Ethan?   
  
Someone breaks up! Who will it be?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could before her tears began to show.  
  
"How could he!?" She screamed. "I thought he loved me! Damn you Ethan! Damn you to hell!"  
  
Gwen fell back on her bed and crouched into a tiny ball.  
  
"Why? Whay Ethan?" Was all that she could say over and over again.  
  
While she laid there, she thought of a plan...she too would go to North Carolina and bring back Ethan. Gwen wiped away her tears and went to find Julian.  
  
"Oh there you are, Julian!" Gwen smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Gwen, how are you doing?" He asked kindly.  
  
"Well, I could be better."  
  
"I see. What do you need?"  
  
"I wanted to know if I could use the Crane jet to run a few quick errands before the wedding." She lied.  
  
"Are they so important that you have to do them last minute?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I just need to get a few things for my appearance." She lied once more.  
  
"Well, what exactly are they? I'm sure we can have them sent for."  
  
"No!" She jumped up and shouted, "I mean, I rather do it in person."  
  
"Well, alright. I'll go make the arrangements." He informed her.  
  
"Thank you, Julian. I appreciate it." Gwen said as she kissed his cheek and left to pack a few things in case she needed t spend the night. But she doubted that she would need to stay.  
  
Within 30 minutes, Gwen was on her way to North Carolina to get her man back.  
  
"Ethan will be mine." She told herself calmly on the plane.   
  
Now that Teresa and Ethan were alone Ethan thought this was the best chance to try to persuade Teresa to come back home.  
  
"Teresa, please your mother is very sorry. She just wants you to be home again. She really misses you. And so does Whitney."  
  
"Whitney?" Teresa remembered her best friend.  
  
"She does miss you terribly." He informed her.  
  
"But if I come back mama and Luis won't let me stay marry to Matt. They'll do whatever they can to keep us apart."  
  
"Teresa, you belong with your family. You're not ready to start your own family."  
  
"Maybe I should go back home."  
  
"Teresa, you want to leave me?" Matt asked as he returned with the ice.  
  
"What? No, of course not, Matt." Teresa got up and said quickly. "I love you and only you...but..." she stopped.  
  
"But what?" Asked Matt.  
  
Teresa glanced quickly at Ethan and said, "I'm not sure if I made the right decision when I moved out here."  
  
"So are you telling me that you don't love me anymore?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"No, oh no!" She said in shock. "You know I could never love another person."  
  
"That's what you told me once." Ethan mumbled to himself sarcastically.  
  
Teresa heard what Ethan said, but she pretended like she didn't and continued talking to Matt.  
  
"Matt, darling," she said as she took his face in her hands, "maybe it wouldn't hurt to go and live in Harmony. I miss mama and everyone so much."  
  
Matt shook his head decidedly, "No, Teresa, you are my wife, and I will not hear of moving to Harmony."  
  
Teresa lowered her head and sighed, "I suppose going back to Harmony would only cause pain."  
  
"Exactly." Matt said. "Now, Ethan," he said turning to Ethan and smiling victoriously, "do you plan on spending the night in North Carolina or do you plan on going back to Harmony?"  
  
"I'm not leaving without Teresa. I promised Pilar that."  
  
"You what?!" Teresa asked him angrily.  
  
"I promised your mother that I would bring you back."  
  
"So the only real reason you're here is because of my mother." Teresa said as she tried to understand that Ethan didn't come and find her because he loved her.  
  
"No, that's not the only reason."  
  
"Then why are you here?!" She demanded to know.  
  
"Teresa, please," he was interrupted by Matt before he could go on.  
  
"Uh Teresa, come on. Go lay down. It's not good to work yourself up. I'll make sure Ethan finds a hotel or gets back to Harmony safely."  
  
"Thank you, honey." Teresa kissed her husband and gave Ethan one final dirty look before retiring for the night.  
  
Once Teresa had closed the bedroom door Matt helped Ethan get up and walked him over to the door.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Ethan, and thank you for caring so much about my wife , but I'm here to take care of her so don't worry."  
  
Just as Matt finished, Gwen popped out of a taxi.  
  
"Gwen??" Confused Ethan said.  
  
"That's right, Ethan." She smiled. "I came here to see what my husband was up to. What exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing, just visiting Teresa," he lied.  
  
"Oh well don't forget the real reason why you were here." Matt said.  
  
"Why were you here, Ethan? I want to know." She demanded once more.  
  
"If you must know, I came here to bring Teresa back to Harmony because Pilar was so worried about her."  
  
"Is that the real reason?" She asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Yes," he sighed. "I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
Gwen smiled and said," Let's go home."   
  
That all happened two months ago. Once Ethan and Gwen arrived back in Harmony, they decided that they would put off their wedding for two more months so Gwen could go to Paris on some top secret business plan that her company wanted her to head. Ethan was actually relieved by this because it would give him another chance to see if Gwen really was the only one in his heart.   
  
Teresa and Matt had moved into their house the week after Ethan and Gwen arrived in North Carolina, and they couldn't be happier. Their dreams were coming true each and everyday...even if they weren't in Harmony.  
  
Teresa often thought back to the day Ethan came to bring her back to Harmony. Would she be Mrs. Ethan Crane instead of Gwen if she went back? Teresa had no idea whatsoever that Ethan and Gwen were yet to be married. She had asked Whitney a while back to reframe from mentioning his name and like a good friend, Whitney agreed not to mention the name Ethan ever.  
  
One day as Teresa sat reading the mail she noticed something shocking. A big yellow envelope had come in the mail addressed to a Mrs. Teresa Roberts. Teresa hadn't bought anything, so she pondered what was in it. Anxiously she ripped the envelope open. She regret ever opening it. Teresa flipped through the pictures that she had received. Disgusted by what she saw, Teresa ran to the bathroom and threw up. When Teresa came back from the bathroom, she saw Matt looking at the pictures with a clueless look on his face.   
  
"That's it! We're through!" She shouted.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Teresa and Matt break up!!!   
  
Ethan and Gwen meet each other at the alter!!   
  
Do they marry??   
  
Teresa meets a nice blonde haired, brown eyed, sexy man! (I wonder who it could be??)  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	17. Chapter 17

"That's it! We're through!" She shouted.  
  
"Theresa, wait! It's not what you think!"  
  
"Really?" She said angrily. Then please tell me why you are naked in bed with another woman? Hmm?"  
  
"Okay, Theresa, I made a mistake."  
  
"You are really something else. Get the hell out of here! Go!"  
  
"Theresa, I still love you!"  
  
"Well, I don't love you anymore. Expect the divorce papers shortly."  
  
"Fine, be a bitch, Theresa. Go ahead and be a bitch!"  
  
"I will." Theresa said as she broke down into tears.  
  
"Theresa, don't cry. You both are young and sometimes being so young it' harder to be grown-ups when you are only children yourselves." Aunt Maria tried to comfort here.  
  
"Oh Aunt Maria! I'm ruining my life!"  
  
"No your not. You grow by making mistakes. You'll understand one day, dear."  
  
"Please, don't tell mama about this."  
  
"Honey, you'll have to tell her yourself. She has a right to know."  
  
"I know, but I can't tell her. I'm too ashamed."  
  
"She'll understand, Theresa."  
  
"Maybe, but Luis will be so pissed. I'm just a disappointment to them all."  
  
"Theresa, do not say such things. They love you no matter what you do."  
  
"Excuse me. I just want to be alone righ now." She said as she got up to leave.  
  
"Okay, honey."  
  
Meanwhile Back in Harmony........  
  
"Oh mother, I can't believe that today I will become Ethan's wife!" Gwen exclaimed to her mother as she prepared for her wedding. "I've waited so long for this."  
  
"I know, dear. Thank God Ethan didn't get involved with that little slut. What was her name again?"  
  
"Mother, Theresa isn't a slut. Actually I feel so horrible that I accused her of trying to take Ethan away from me."  
  
"Don't. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that there is more to this story than we really know." Rebecca said rather suspicously.  
  
"Mother, can we just put it in the past. I mean it's my wedding day! Ethan loves me and only me and when he says 'I do' you'll see just how much he loves me."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"What?" Rebecca acted innocently. "Olkay, I'm sorry. Let's just focus on you today."  
  
Gwen smiled and hugged her mother.  
  
"Thank you for everything, mom."  
  
Rebecca becoming teary-eyed excused herself for just a moment. Gwen took a long look at herself in the mirror and finally approved that she looked like a perfect princess.  
  
"Gwen is really one lucky woman." Chad said to Ethan.  
  
"Thanks man." Ethan smiled. [i]"She deserves someone who will be honest to her and love her and only her."[/i] Ethan thought.  
  
"So are you ready to become a husband?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"You think so? Don't you mean hell yes or something?"  
  
"Chad, I have to tell someone or I'll just explode."  
  
"What's wrong, man?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with another woman."  
  
"Wow! Hold up! You don't love Gwen anymore?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whose this other woman?"  
  
"Well, see the thing is she's not even a woman yet. She's only 17."  
  
"What! 17! Ethan!"  
  
"I know, Chad. I know."  
  
"There are laws out there that can get you in a hell of a lot trouble if you get involved with that girl."  
  
"Chad, I know! Okay, I know. I just ove her more than Gwen."  
  
"What's her name?" Chad asked.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's Whitney's friend."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Does she even like you?"  
  
"Well, when we shared our kiss she kissed me back and wanted more."  
  
"You kissed her! When?"  
  
"When she first moved here."  
  
"Oh man! What are gonna do about this wedding? Whose in your heart: Gwen or Theresa?"  
  
"I'm not so sure. You think you could give me some time to think about this?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, Chad."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Showtime!" Rebecca exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, let's get me to the church." Gwen said excitedly.  
  
The church was beautifully decorated for the wedding.  
  
"Oh mother! It's beautiful!"  
  
"Nevermind the flowers, there's Ethan."  
  
Gwen turned and saw Ethan. He looked so handsome.  
  
"Tell them I'm ready."  
  
Within moments Gwen was walking down the isle. Since Gwen's father refused to come to her wedding because of Rebecca, Julian offered to walk Gwen down the isle. Everyone thought for once Gwen actually looked pretty.  
  
"She's glowing so much!" Ivy said.  
  
Gwen and Ethan took each others hands at the alter.  
  
[i]"She looks so happy."[/i] Ethan thought.  
  
The ceremony went on beautifully. Gwen got her wish. She was now Ethan's wife.  
  
"Oh Ethan! This is the happiest day of my life. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Gwen."  
  
That night as Ethan and Gwen laid in their bed Ethan wondered what Theresa was doing and if she was really happy with whatever his name was. He still wasn't so sure that marrying Gwen was the best thing. Yes, he did care and love her, but he wasn't sure if his feelings for Theresa were stronger. Theresa didn't get any sleep that night. She still couldn't believe that she had fell for Matt's lies once more. She hated being alone right now. She wondered what Ethan was doing and if he was married to Gwen.  
  
"I have to get him out of my mind. It would never work out for us." She told herself.  
  
[i]"Why can't I get her out of my mind?"[/i] Ethan thought.  
  
"Ugh!" Theresa exclaimed. "I have to get my mind off of him."  
  
"Ethan, what's troubling you?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"You can't seem to go to sleep. I know something is bothering you. Tell me. Maybe I can help you."  
  
"Really, Gwen, it's nothing."  
  
"Okay, if you say so. Ethan, I'm here to help you. Anything you need, whether it be help, advice, money, I'm here."  
  
"I know and thank you, Gwen."  
  
The next morning Theresa set out to go shopping early. She knew that she looked horrible after having no sleep the previous night, but she didn't care. She couldn't just sit around. It would only bring out her sadness and pain and she didn't think she could handle it just right then. Aunt Maria had asked her that morning if she wuld do a few errands for her, of course Theresa had said yes. Aunt Maria had asked her to go to the paint store, so Theresa could paint her room a color that she liked, and to the grocery store. Theresa also wanted to make a stop to the book store. Theresa decided to go to the book store first. She only wanted to buy a book so it she didn't think she would be there long.  
  
"Hmm...what book should I get?" She asked herself.  
  
"Do you need help Miss?" An employee asked.  
  
"Uh... no thank you."  
  
"Well, if you need any help just ask."  
  
"I will, thank you."  
  
As Theresa looked for the right book, she couldn't help but notice this blonde hair man.  
  
"There's something attractive about him, more than his looks though."  
  
Theresa continued to stare at him as she pretended to look for a book nearby. She noticed that he saw her starring so she picked up the first book she could find.  
  
"Good book?" He asked her.  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
He just laughed and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you Miss, but I must admitt that you are the first person I've ever seen reading 'The Joy Of Sex' upside down."  
  
Theresa turned the book right side up and felt so embarresed. She was going to say something, but she couldn't; she had made a fool of herself. So instead she just put the book down and walked out of the store. The blonde man watched her as she walked out, but didn't say a thing, he only laughed.  
  
Theresa got into her car and laughed at herself, but soon cried over it. Her emotions were running high since her breakup with Matt and with what had just happened, it only made her want to cry more so than before.  
  
"Oh I hope I never see that man again. I don't think I could handle it if he recognized me as the girl from the book store who read 'The Joy Of Sex' upside down." She laughed a little, but sighed.  
  
Next she decided that she would go and pick out some paint for her room. She asked an employee if they could help her pick the perfect color. While the employee went to get some paint color samples Theresa looked around on her own. She could feel someone watching her, but she saw no one when she looked around. She continued to look on her own when she heard a loud noise from behind her. She turned around quickly and gave a little laugh. It was that blonde man from the book store. It appeared as though he knock over some paint cans while watching Theresa. The outcome was that he was covered in a lime green colored paint.   
  
"Miss, here are some samples." The employee said passing her a few paint samples.  
  
Theresa grabbed them and turned back around to look at the blonde man, but he wasn't there anymore.  
  
"That's strange. Where could he have gone?"  
  
"Who, Miss?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no one." Theresa looked over them and finally decided on lavender.  
  
Theresa was on her way to the grocery store when she thought that that man might be following her.  
  
"I know I have a physical attraction to him," she started to tell herself, "but what if he has more of a freakish attraction for me. Maybe he's stalking me." She paused to think. "No, it's probably just a coincidence. That's all."  
  
Theresa sighed that she didn't see the blonde man while she was in the grocery store. She was about to go and check out when she remembered that she had forgotten a few things. She wasn't paying attention at all where she was going until she realized that she crashed into another person's cart.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she apologized as she took her eyes off the magazine. "You!" She said surprisingly.  
  
"It's you."  
  
"Are you stalking me?" She asked him seriously.  
  
"No! Oh no! Wait. Are you stalking me?" He asked her turning the question around.  
  
"Heavens no! I thought you were stalking me!" She laughed.  
  
"Well, after what happened in the book store I kind of thought that you were following."  
  
"See after the paint store, I kept thinking is he stalking me. Then when I didn't see you here I thought that it was just a coincidence."  
  
"Me too!" He laughed. "See I had a few places to go to today and that included the book store, the paint store, and here. I noticed you noticing me in the book store, so when I went to the paint store I thought it would be fun to do as you did to me. Here was a total accident bumping into each other."  
  
"Well I'm sorry for staring at you and for bumping into you." She said.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Well, I should be going. My Aunt is expecting me home soon with the paint. I'll see you around." Theresa said before walking away.  
  
The man watched her walk away once more.  
  
"Ugh! I should have gotten her name......and her number." He said.  
  
Theresa went home thinking why didn't she get his name and number.  
  
"He was pretty nice...and really cute." She told herself. "Who knows, maybe I'll see him again."  
  
When Theresa got home she painted her room lavender.   
  
"Oh it looks so beautiful!" She exclaimed to Aunt Maria.  
  
"It does look very nice." She agreed.  
  
Theresa was very tired from her day so she ended up going to sleep early, but she did end up waking up early the next morning.  
  
[i]"It's a beautiful Friday morning!"[/i]She thought.  
  
Theresa was all by herself today because Aunt Maria was going to visit an old friend for the week.  
  
"It's so lonely right now." She told herself. "I know what I'll do. I'll go for a walk right after I eat and shower."  
  
By the time Theresa ate and showered it was already close to 11:00 a.m. Theresa put on cute little purple dress. She decided to leave her hair down today so she put a purple headband in her hair. She looked so youthful and actually happy. That morning she had signed the divorce papers, and she actually felt good.  
  
"I feel so free today." She reflected.  
  
Theresa grabbed her purse quickly and left. She didn't really have a destination, but she stopped as she came across a cute little park. It wasn't too crowd because of it being Monday so Theresa sat on a swing. As she went up and down, feeling the wind through her hair, she closed her eyes and told herself to just breath.  
  
"Daddy, push me!" A little girl said, causing Theresa to open her eyes.  
  
Theresa's eyes widened as she saw that it was that blonde man.  
  
"It's a small world afterall." He said.  
  
Theresa laughed and blushed.  
  
"Daddy, whose that pretty lady?" The little girl asked.  
  
"You know, sweetie, that's a good question." He told his little girl. "I've been dying to know your name." He told Theresa as he helped his daughter up on the swing.  
  
"I've been dying to know your's." She said honestly.  
  
"Well, I'mNicholas Foxworth Crane, Fox for short, and this is my little girl, Madison."  
  
"She's very cute. How old is she?"  
  
"I'm 3 1/2!" Madison said proudly.  
  
"Oh your very big!" Theresa said as she smiled.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Madison, why don't you go in the sandbox. I'll be there in a minute." Fox said.  
  
"Okay, Daddy!"  
  
"She's a very cute little girl." Theresa told him as they walked toward the sandbox. "I bet her mother is very proud of her."  
  
Fox put his head down and said with pain in his eyes, "Madison's mother,Lisa, died shortly after Madison was born. She was murdered."  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She apologized.  
  
"It's alright. You didn't know."  
  
"Well I'm Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"It's nice to know that you finally have a name."  
  
Theresa laughed.  
  
"So where's your husband? At work I suppose."  
  
"Actually I'm getting a divorce. I signed the papers this morning in a matter of fact."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"  
  
"He cheated on me and lied to me again."  
  
"Again?" He asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but to make it short we were together a while ago and I moved to a town called Harmony and there he begged me to marry him and move here. So I fell for him and not even 3 months into our marriage he cheated on me."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
"Daddy!"Madison shouted.  
  
"What, honey?"  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"Okay, just give me a few more minutes and we'll leave."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Theresa said as she was leaving.  
  
"Bye, Theresa."  
  
When Theresa was about to exit the park, Fox ran after her.  
  
"Wait, Theresa!"  
  
Theresa turned around and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Fox?"  
  
"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"I'd love to. Here's my number and address," she said as she wrote it all down, "stop by around 7 p.m. I'll make dinner for us."  
  
"Sounds great. I'll pick up a movie at the store."  
  
"Great."  
  
Fox kissed Theresa on the cheek as he ran back by his daughter. Theresa walked home as though she was on top of the world.  
  
"Daddy, do you like her?" Madison asked.  
  
"I do. Does that bother you?"  
  
"Nope! She's nice and very pretty. She'd be good for you."  
  
"Oh really?" Fox laughed.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Theresa and Fox have dinner together!  
  
Ethan gets some shocking news!  
  
Whitney visits Theresa!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Fox stood outside of Theresa's Aunt home nervously as he waited to get enough courage together to ring the door bell.  
  
[i]Let's see, do I have everything. Flowers? Check. Hmmm what am I missing?[/i]  
  
"Fox, stop this." He told himself. "You're just nervous because it's your first date since Lisa died."  
  
Fox finally rang the door bell. As he heard footsteps come closer to the door, his heart beat increased.  
  
"Hi, Fox," Theresa said sweetly as she opened the door.  
  
"Hi," he smiled back.  
  
"Come on in," she said as she took his coat for him.  
  
"Thank you." He couldn't stop looking at her.  
  
[i]She's beautiful.[/i]  
  
"You know, you look gorgeous."  
  
"Thank you," she blushed. "You look very handsome yourself."  
  
"Well thank you. I tried to look my best."  
  
Theresa laughed. Fox couldn't believe how alive her eyes became when she laughed.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes, straving."  
  
Theresa laughed again.  
  
[i]There's that look again.[/i]  
  
"Well follow me," she said as she led him into the dinning room.  
  
"The table looks nice."  
  
"Thanks. I just wanted to try and make it look nice."  
  
"Well that you did."  
  
"Sit down, please. I'm just going to go and get our food."  
  
"Can I give you a hand?"  
  
"Oh no. I'll be fine getting it. Just sit down and enjoy yourself."  
  
Fox couldn't help, but look back at Theresa as she entered the kitchen.  
  
[i]Don't be checking her out![/i]  
  
"I figured that we should start off with a salad. I hope that's okay." She said as she placed it down.  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"So tell me, why are you out in North Carolina?" He asked.  
  
"Well," she began, "I came out here to live with Matt, my ex. I left home with him. I had just moved to Harmony with my mother, and 2 brothers. I wasn't there long."  
  
"Harmony?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. My family lives back there. I don't speak to them at all though. We don't get along great."  
  
"That's a shame. Families should get along great." Theresa said as she frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he finished his salad.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
"Well tell me."  
  
Theresa smiled, "Well it's just that since I moved I really haven't talked to my family. They disapproved of Matt, so that's why I left home. I miss them."  
  
"Well, we should go back there. You can check up on your folks and I can see how mine are."  
  
"We'd go back there together?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? Theresa, I know I haven't really known you for a while, but I'm hoping that things are going to work out for us. I really like you."  
  
"I really like you too."  
  
Fox got up and walked over to Theresa. Her heart was beating fast and so was his. He leaned in and as they were about to kiss Theresa exclaimed, "Oh no!"  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he backed off.  
  
"Our chicken is burning!"  
  
Theresa ran into the kicthen and opened the oven, a big cloud of smoke came out. Theresa and Fox coughed because there was so much.  
  
"Let's go outside." He said and he took Theresa out on the back porch.  
  
Theresa was still coughing from all that smoke, but Fox wasn't. He was laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
  
"Your cooking."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes, "Oh I'm so sorry, Fox. I wanted everything to be perfect for you."  
  
Fox took her in his arms, "Everything is perfect."  
  
Theresa gazed deeply into his eyes. Fox was right everything was perfect. The stars were shinning bright before them.   
  
[i]I'm in heaven.[/i]  
  
Theresa leaned forward and kissed Fox softly. Fox returned her kiss with a kiss of his own. They could've gone on, but Fox back away.  
  
"Wait, Theresa. Because I like you so much, I want to take things slow."  
  
Theresa nodded her head, "I agree."  
  
"Say, how about we go out to dinner? My treat."  
  
"Deal. Just let me go grab our coats."  
  
"Okay," he smiled.  
  
Fox took Theresa out to a fancy resturant, where they had a wonderful time. After that they both took a walk along the beach. Fox walked behind Theresa as he wrapped his arms around he waist. For a long time they just walked in silence. It was all too beautiful to be speaking.  
  
[i]I think I'm falling in love with him  
  
I think I've already fallen for her.[/i]  
  
Fox and Theresa sat by the and watched the waves come in. Theresa couldn't believe how safe and protected she felt in Fox's arms. She had never felt this way about another man, not even Matt. Sure, Matt had made her feel [i]things[/i], but nothing like this.Suddenly Theresa got up and took off her shoes. Fox smiled,  
  
[i]She's so spontaneous, I like that.[/i]  
  
Theresa started to walk towards the water.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked her.  
  
"Just having some fun. Care to join?" She asked very seductively.  
  
Fox didn't answer. Instead he took off his shoes and started to chase after her. They looked like two little kids having fun in the water. Theresa ran away from Fox, but that didn't stop Fox. He continued to chase after her and he finally caught her. He picked her up and laid her down on the sand. Fox got on top of her and began to kiss her up and down on her neck. Although they both wanted to take things slow, they couldn't help keep their hands off of each other. They were just so caught up in the moment. The waves splashed them as they continued to kiss each other passionately. As Fox kissed her along her neck, he ran his hand up along her thigh, lifting her dress up.  
  
"Get a room you two!" A lady exclaimed as she covered her children's eyes. "Come on, kids. We're going home!"  
  
Fox rolled over to Theresa's side and they both busted out laughing.  
  
"Theresa, I'm so sorry!" He laughed.  
  
"No, it's okay, Fox."  
  
Theresa shivered a little.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"I'm sorry. Let's go. I'll take you home."  
  
As they walked back to Fox's car, Fox tried to keep her as warm as he could by rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Is that helping?" He asked.  
  
She nodded,"Yes."  
  
Fox walked Theresa up to the door.  
  
"I had a great time," she said slowly.  
  
"Me too. Can I give you a call sometime?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fox kissed her and said, "I'll call you tonight."  
  
"Okay. Night, Fox."  
  
"Goodnight Theresa. Sweet dreams."  
  
Theresa and Fox had been dating for a 2 months now when Whitney came and visited Theresa. Fox, Theresa, and Madison all greeted Whitney at the airport. Whitney had known that Theresa was now divorced and seeing someone new, but she had no idea that Theresa's new boyfriend had a child.  
  
"Whitney!" Theresa squealed with excitement.  
  
"Hey Theresa!"  
  
The two hugged as Fox and Madison looked on.  
  
"Whit, this is Fox, my boyfriend, and his little girl, Madison."  
  
"Hi Fox, hi Madison," Whitney smiled as she shook both of their hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Whitney," Fox said.  
  
Madison didn't say anything. She was afraid of Whitney.  
  
"Daddy!" Madison cried.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"That lady is scary," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Fox laughed.   
  
"Oh honey, there's no reason to be afraid." He said.  
  
Theresa had spent most of the day showing Whitney around. Fox and Madison left around 5 p.m. so they could give Theresa a chance to be alone with Whitney. As they were falling asleep Theresa started to ask Whitney about Fox.  
  
"So what do you think of Fox?"  
  
"He's nice," she said slowly as though she was unsure.  
  
"You don't like him, do you?" Theresa said sadly.  
  
"No, no that's not it. It's just that not too long ago you were married to Matt, the person you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Now you're divorced and you're with a man who already has a daughter. Where's his wife, Theresa?" Whitney became suspicious.  
  
"Whitney, he's not having an affair if that's what you're thinking. His wife, Lisa, died not too long after Madison was born. And I know I haven't been going out with him for a long time, but I love him. He's sweet, caring."  
  
"I thought you said Matt were those things too."  
  
"Listen, Whit, I was wrong about Matt. But I don't think I'm wrong about Fox. Besides he's from Harmony too!"  
  
"Really? Whose his family?"  
  
"Not sure. He doesn't really talk to them much, he'd rather not. They don't get along too great."  
  
"I see," Whitney said as though her suspicions were growing.  
  
"Whit, can't you be happy for me? I love him! For once in my life I'm experiencing what real love is."  
  
"Theresa, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I won't get hurt this time."  
  
"I hope you're right, Theresa."  
  
"I am. Oh and I forgot to tell you!"  
  
"What? You two are getting married?" Whitney smiled.  
  
"No, I wish. We are going back to Harmony when you go back too!"  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I want to see Mama, Miguel, and Luis. And Fox wants his daughter to know his brother and grandparents."  
  
"Are you going to stay there for good?"  
  
"Who knows, anything may happen. Well, I'm tired. I'll talk to you more about this tomorrow. Night Whit."  
  
"Night Theresa."  
  
Back in Harmony...  
  
Ethan was sitting at his desk at work thinking about how things would be different if he were with Theresa.  
  
"Would life have been much better?" He asked himself as he pulled out a picture of Gwen and him on their wedding day.  
  
Just then his cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi honey!"  
  
"Oh hi Gwen."  
  
"Is something wrong, dear?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just a case I have to go over," he lied.  
  
"Oh I see. Well I just wanted to let you know that Pilar is going to be taking over work for a week because Theresa is coming back for a while, I guess. So she asked me to ask you if you need her to do anything before she leaves."  
  
"Oh no. She can go on home. Is Theresa coming back with Matt?"  
  
"Oh no! Didn't I tell you? She and Matt are divorced."  
  
"Really?" He was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, she found out that he was cheating on her. I feel so bad for her, but she's found someone new so I hope he'll be a better man for her."  
  
"Yeah, well I have to go Gwen. I have a few papers to look over and sign before I head home."  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"I want to know what kind of guy she's hooked up with now," Ethan told himself as he closed his briefcase and left work.  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Theresa is surprised when she meets Fox's family!  
  
Ethan warns Fox to stay away from Theresa! But why?  
  
Whitney tell Ethan everything she knows about Fox and Theresa's relationship!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Theresa was nervous as the airplane took off for Harmony. Fox and Madison could tell that she was nervous. Theresa tried to calm herself down by taking deep long breaths and counting, but it didn't help much. She would be facing her family for the first time in months. She wondered what they would say. They knew that she got married, divorced, and was seeing another man. A man who had a child and who was also from Harmony.  
  
"Just relax," Fox told her as he squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay.  
  
"Oh Fox, you don't understand!" She told him. "I've been so horrible towards my family and now I'm going to see them for the first time in months. It's making me a nervous wreck."  
  
"A beautiful nervous wreck," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"You're so sweet," she said.  
  
"Daddy, how long until we're there?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"A few hours, sweetheart."  
  
"And I'm gonna see grandma and grandpa?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes," he laughed. "As long as there still live in the same house."  
  
"You know, you never told me about your family." Theresa said. "What are they like? Will they like me?"  
  
"They are going to love you! Isn't that right Madison?"  
  
She shook her head yes and smiled.  
  
"My father runs a company with my grandfather. My mother just spends my father's money," Fox laughed. "My older brother just married his childhood sweetheart and my two younger sisters are off at boarding school. I'm sure you'd get along with them great."  
  
"I hope so. Oh I don't know if I'm more nervous about seeing my family or meeting your's." She laughed.  
  
"Well, we have a little while to go so why don't you just relax and take a nap," He suggested. "I'll wake you up once we get there."  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Wake up, sleeping beauty," Fox whispered softly into Theresa's ear.  
  
Theresa smiled as she woke up from her nap.  
  
"You always know just what to say," she told him playfully.  
  
"Well, it's true you know. I wish you could see how beautiful you look when you are sleeping. The way you breath and snore is so cute."  
  
"I don't snore!" She exclaimed as she hit him with her pillow.  
  
"I'm afraid to say it, but you do."  
  
"Oh whatever!" She laughed. "Are we almost there?"  
  
"Just about."  
  
The flight attendent came on the announcer at that moment, "The pilot now asks that you all please fasten your seatbelts for a safe landing."  
  
Within a few minutes, the plane had landed and all the passangers were getting off. Fox and Theresa grabbed all their luggage and headed for the car that Fox's family sent for them.  
  
"Here we go," Fox said to Theresa as he pointed to the limo in front of them.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A limo!?"  
  
"Yeah, I told you my father and grandfather owned a company. They have lots of money and this is just one thing they spend it on."  
  
Theres stepped inside, "This is really nice, Fox."  
  
"I know. I haven't been in one since I left."  
  
"Why did you ever leave?"  
  
"It's a long story," he said trying to avoid the whole topic.  
  
"Well, can we talk about it over dinner?"  
  
"Anything you want," he said as he kissed her.  
  
"Whitney?" Ethan asked on his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, whose this?"  
  
"Ethan, Ethan Crane."  
  
"Oh hi Ethan!"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Okay, I'm getting ready for Theresa to come home."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about that. See I'm calling because I wanted to know if you'd like to come to dinner. I was going to invite Theresa over because we are having a big celebration since my brother is coming home for once in a long time. What do you say?"  
  
"Ethan, there's more to my coming. Isn't there?"  
  
"No,"  
  
Whitney was silent.  
  
"Okay maybe. I want to know about Theresa's boyfriend. What kind of guy is he?"  
  
"Well, he's tall. Very handsome. Brown eyes, built very nicely. He's kind and he's got a daughter. A little girl."  
  
"What's his name?" His phone was starting to break up.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't hear you. What?"  
  
"What's his name?" Ethan asked a little louder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"His name! What's his name!?"  
  
Ethan's phone died out before he could learn Theresa's boyfriend's name.  
  
"Damn!" He exclaimed. "It looks like I better watch out for him. You never know what he'll try on her."  
  
Ethan heard a lot of camotion coming from downstairs, so he decided to go down and see what was going on.  
  
"Well hi Madison!" Ivy said rather sweetly. "I'm your grandma."  
  
Madison hid behind Fox. She was afraid of Ivy, Julian, and Gwen. They all scared her so much that she started to cry.  
  
"Shh!" Fox said as he picked her up and held her in his arms. "It's okay. This is my mommy and my daddy. And that's your Aunt Gwen. And that, right there," he said pointing to Ethan, "is your Uncle Ethan."  
  
"Hi Madison!" He said kindly.  
  
She waved to Ethan and everyone else because she was too shy to say hello.  
  
"She's beautiful, Fox." Ivy told her.  
  
"She takes after her mother," Ethan said.  
  
Fox gave Ethan a look and shook his head.   
  
"Well, it's nice seeing you all once again."  
  
"Where have you been, Fox?" Julian asked.  
  
"Where is it of any concern to you?" His remark was bitter.  
  
"Fox, you're my son and I care."  
  
"Like you ever gave a damn when I needed you!" He said becoming frustrated. "You abandoned me when I needed you. Wait.." he paused. "...when we needed you."  
  
Julian didn't feel like fighting now so he walked away to get a glass of brandy.   
  
"Well, would you mind if I show Madison a few things I got her?" Ivy asked.  
  
"No, not at all." He turned to Madison, "Grandma is gonna take you upstairs and give you some presents."  
  
"Presents!" She smiled.   
  
"Yeah, presents," he laughed. "Go have fun!"  
  
Now, Fox and Ethan were alone with Gwen. Gwen could feel some tension so she left the room to go see what Ivy got Madison.  
  
"It's good to see you, Fox."  
  
"Oh cut the bull shit, Ethan!" Fox said pouring himself some brandy. "It's just you and me."  
  
"Listen, Fox. I didn't abandon you like everyone else."  
  
"Oh please! So maybe you didn't exactly abandon us, but your intentions were much worse than leaving us with no money or nowhere to go. Just stay out of my face while I'm home!"  
  
"You don't need to ask me twice." Ethan said leaving Fox to himself.  
  
Theresa walked into her house quietly. No one was home.  
  
[i]Thank God! I won't have to deal with them just yet.[/i]  
  
Theresa dressed quickly for dinner. She was to meet Fox at some address that he had written down for her on a tissue. Theresa put on a cute little red dress that she had left behind when she left for N.C. She put it on and decided to leave her hair down. When she was done, she jumped into the limo that Fox sent over for her at the last minute in case she didn't find the house. As they drove up to the mansion, Theresa began to get butterflies in her stomach.   
  
[i]We can't be going her?[/i]  
  
"Uh driver! Why are we stopping her?" She asked.  
  
"Miss, this is where you are to meet Mr. Crane."  
  
[i]Oh no! This is Ethan's house![/i]  
  
Theresa rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door. She prayed that Fox would answer it.  
  
"I'll get it!" Ethan called out.  
  
"No, I'll get it," Fox said jumping in front of him. "It's probably Theresa."  
  
[i]Theresa??[/i]  
  
Fox smiled once he saw Theresa standing before him.  
  
"You take my breath away, do you know that?"  
  
Theresa blushed and entered. The first thing she laid her eyes on were Ethan.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Ethan." She said cooly.  
  
"You know each other?" Fox said, confused.  
  
"Uh yeah. We [i]knew[/i] each other before I left." She said.  
  
It's good to see your face again, it's been awhile  
  
How am I doing, Well I get by somehow  
  
"Theresa, what are you doing here?" Gwen smiled as she gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm...uh.."  
  
"She's my girlfriend, Gwen." Fox said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Isn't that such a coincidence? You both met where?"  
  
"In N.C," they both said at the same time.  
  
"That's great," Gwen said. "I'm happy for you both. Aren't you, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan said nothing. He just walked away.  
  
After dinner, everyone sat around listening to some music and talking.  
  
"Did I tell you guys what a wonderful dancer Theresa is?" Fox asked his family.  
  
"No, you didn't." Ivy smiled. "Why don't you two show us how good you are."  
  
"Oh I can't," Theresa said.  
  
"I insist," Fox said taking her hand and putting something more upbeat on.  
  
You sure look good since your new love came in your life  
  
You know I didn't see that fire in you he's found  
  
Oh but I see it now  
  
Ethan watched Theresa and Fox dance closely. It annoyed him so much to see them enjoying each other so much.  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Oh I never saw that look in your eyes  
  
And I never had you hold me that tight  
  
And I never saw you dance with your feet off the ground  
  
Oh but I see It Now  
  
[i]She's so much more lively now that she's with Fox[/i]  
  
Holding him, you never looked more beautiful  
  
Letting go has been so hard on me  
  
And sitting here, it's clear to see what he means to you  
  
The way you look at him, it ain't no mystery  
  
He's all I couldn't be  
  
As Ethan sat watching them, he was tearing himself up inside for not being the man that he should've been.  
  
[i]I should've married Theresa, not Gwen. But I have to deal with my choices[/i]  
  
(Repeat Chorus)  
  
And I never saw you dance with your feet off the ground  
  
Oh but I see it now  
  
Theresa left the mansion early that night because she wanted to get home to her family. Once she was gone, Ethan called Fox into the library so he could have a word.  
  
"Fox, a word." Ethan said.  
  
Fox went and sat down comfortably as he waited to hear whatever Ethan had to say.  
  
"What is it now?" He asked.  
  
"You better stay away from Theresa."  
  
"What?" Fox said getting up and moving towards Ethan. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me to stay away from my girlfriend?"  
  
"Fox, she doesn't love you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I know. Trust me."  
  
"Wait a minute! Did you and Theresa ever...?"  
  
"No, but we were together."  
  
"And when was this?"  
  
"Not too long ago."  
  
"You mean you were cheating on Gwen with Theresa?"  
  
"No, well..."  
  
"You son of a bitch! You don't deserve Gwen." Fox punched Ethan in his cheek. "Don't tell me to stay away from Theresa! You stay away from her if you don't want any problems!"  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Why does Fox hate his family so much?  
  
Ethan warns Theresa about Fox!  
  
What his Fox hiding?  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	20. Chapter 20

Theresa crept quietly up the stairs so she wouldn't wake anyone up. But as she walked up the stairs, she fell over something that was laying on the stairs, making a big noise. Luis came out of his room with a baseball bat in his hand ready to take a wack at an intruder. Luis tried to see who it was, but it was too dark.  
  
"Whose there?" He called out.  
  
"Me," a little voice responded.  
  
"Me who?" He said going to turn on the lights.  
  
"Your sister."  
  
Luis turned on the lights to see that it was Theresa.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
"Hey Luis!" She said as she got up and hugged him.  
  
"Where are you coming from at this time of night?"  
  
"It's only 11 p.m." She told him.  
  
"I know, but still. Where were you?"  
  
"At the Crane mansion."  
  
"What the hell were you doing there?" He said a little mad. Ever since Theresa left home he thought that Ethan had something to do with her leaving. He didn't like Theresa having any connection to the Cranes.  
  
"I went over there to have dinner with Fox and his family."  
  
"Wait a minute! Who the hell is Fox?"  
  
Pilar then came out of her room to see what was going on.  
  
"Theresita, when did you come home?" She smiled.  
  
"I came home earlier, but no one was home."  
  
"I was at the Bennett's, Miguel was at school..."  
  
"And I was at work," Luis informed her.  
  
"I see. Well I'm back for a little bit." She smiled.  
  
"A little bit?" Pilar asked as her smiled faded away.  
  
"Yes, Mama. I plan on returning to North Carolina."  
  
"But, Theresita..."  
  
"Mama, can we please talk about this tomorrow. I just want to go to sleep now."  
  
Pilar nodded her head as she kissed her daughter's cheek and returned to her room. Luis followed Theresa into her bedroom and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Yes?" She asked as she took off her necklace.  
  
"Theresa, whose Fox?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend. He's also a Crane," she said slowly.  
  
"Theresa, you can't see him again."  
  
"What?" She said turning around and starring him dead in his eyes. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Luis! I'm 18 and I can do what I want. I don't live here anymore."  
  
"Theresa, I forbid you from seeing him!"  
  
"No! You can't tell me who I will and who I won't date. Nobody stopped you from dating..."  
  
"That's different!" He fired back at here. "I was older."  
  
"Not much older than I am, Luis. Please, be happy for me." Theresa sat down on her bed beside her brother and began to cry.  
  
"Come on," he said softly. "Stop that."  
  
"Luis, it's no secret that Ethan hurt me. He's the reason that I left Harmony. He hurt me bad, Luis. I thought that he loved me."  
  
"Like..."  
  
"Yes, just like Matt. Luis, I'm wiser now. I know that what Fox and I have is real. More real than any kind of love I've ever experienced."  
  
"I want to meet this Fox before things get more serious between you too."  
  
"You will," she smiled. "He's coming over here tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, well get some rest."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Night, Theresa."  
  
"Night."  
  
Once Luis had left, Theresa grabbed her coat and slipped out of her window. She had to speak with Fox. Something was bothering her and she knew that she would not be able to sleep until she found out what was going on. Theresa wasn't sure if she should ring the bell since it was so late. Instead she climbed up to Fox's window and tapped on it as lightly as she could. Fox wasn't sleeping when he heard a light tap on his window.  
  
"What the hell?" He said to himself as he got up to see what it was. "Theresa?" He was confused as he saw he standing outside his window.  
  
Fox opened his window and helped her inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
  
"I had to see you. I hope your not mad at me." She said lowering her eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not. I can't ever be mad at you," he kissed her forehead. "What did you need to see me for?"  
  
"Well, Fox, I noticed that there was some tension between you and your family tonight. And I remember that you said that you guys don't get along. I need to know why, Fox. I know it sounds stupid, but I need to know."  
  
"Theresa," he began slowly, "I'm not sure I want you to know. I'm not so sure that you'll understand."  
  
Theresa placed her hand in his and smiled, "Make me understand, Fox. I can tell that this is troubling you. Please, share it with me."  
  
"Well, I'll try. I told you when we first met that Madison's mother, Lisa, was murdered."  
  
Theresa nodded her head.  
  
"Well it's because of Lisa's murder that I hate my family so much. See about two months before Madison was born I was preparing to come to work at Crane Industries. My father, grandfather, and Ethan were all against me and Lisa being married. They hated that we were having a child together too. They all tried everything to get us to divorce, but nothing worked. Our love was too strong for any kind of crap like that. A few weeks before Lisa went into labor she began to get these letters in the mail. They said crazy things and made threats that they were going to kill her. I assumed that it was my father and all of them just trying to put a scare into us. I made a complaint with the police department and they didn't do much to prevent it from continuing. There were more letters coming each day and every letter was more violent. Lisa and I packed up and left. I told my family that they had gone too far this time and that I would never return. Lisa and I went to North Carolina, thinking that we would be safe. But we were wrong. Lisa gave birth to Madison shortly afterwards. Although we moved the threats continued and once Madison was born, the threats were against her too. We had no idea what to do. Lisa was so afraid that my family would do something to her or Madison. She begged me to speak with my family and because I could see that she was a wreck from this all I went back to Harmony leaving her and Madison in North Carolina. I had Ethan meet me in a a hotel, just the two of us. I pleaded with him to have father and grandfather stop all of this. Ethan told me that they weren't doing it. He was really surprised that this was happening. He said that they tried to break us up, but that they never sent any death threats. Ethan didn't even know that Lisa gave birth. I then asked him for help, to try and protect us from whoever was doing this, but Ethan refused. He turned his back on me, his own brother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he had his own plans."  
  
"What?" Theresa was now more confused than ever. "What kind of plans?"  
  
"Theresa, he was apart of this, but he didn't murder her. He drugged her and raped her as Madison cried out for her mother."  
  
"Oh my God! Where were...?"  
  
"Where was I? I was back here in Harmony. I was trying to get my father and grandfather to help me, but of course they couldn't because they didn't want anyone to have anything against them. Once again they were too worried about themselves."  
  
"Fox, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Theresa."  
  
"Did they ever find who killed Lisa?"  
  
"Yeah, they did. He was a former employee of Crane Industries. I fired him and he wanted to get back at me."  
  
Theresa gasped, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Now do you see why I hate them so much?"  
  
"I do, Fox." Theresa paused and thought for a minute.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?"  
  
"Fox, do you think they would ever do that to me?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it pass them. But don't worry, if they try anything I'll be there to rescue you. I'll never leave you."  
  
Theresa hugged Fox and got up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I should get home. No one knows I snuck out."  
  
"Why don't you spend the night here?" He said taking her hand and leading her toward the bed.  
  
"Fox, I don't think we're ready to," she said a little uneasy.  
  
"Theresa, we don't have to sleep together. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Oh," she said feeling ashamed.  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed."  
  
Theresa snuggld up against Fox and fell asleep.  
  
Theresa woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. The sun was shinning bright as she opened her eyes and felt Fox's arms around her.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Crane," she smiled.  
  
"Good morning, future Mrs. Crane."  
  
Theresa giggled, but stopped once she saw the clock.  
  
"It's almost noon!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Mama and Luis are gonna kill me! They don't know that I was here!"  
  
"Well, give them a call and tell them that you spent the night with Gwen over here. I'll ask Gwen to cover for you."  
  
"Okay, I just hope Luis won't come over here screaming and yelling at me."  
  
"I'm sure your mother will understand."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
As Theresa called home Fox put on his robe and went to talk to Gwen. Fox returned in a few minutes.  
  
"What did your mother say?" He asked her.  
  
"She said that it was okay. She just said that I should've called to let her know. What did Gwen say?"  
  
"She's gonna cover for you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Let's go downstairs and grab a bite to eat."  
  
Fox walked with Theresa downstairs. Everyone was rather surprised to see Theresa there.  
  
"I thought you went home last night, Theresa?" Ivy asked.  
  
"She was spending the night with me," Gwen said suddenly as she smiled at Theresa.  
  
"Oh, I see. Did you girls have fun?"  
  
"Yes," Theresa said as she took a seat next to Fox.  
  
Ethan knew that Gwen was with him all last night, so he wondered why she covered for Theresa.  
  
"Gwen, honey, can I speak with you in private?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, dear."  
  
Theresa felt uneasy. She knew that Ethan would question Gwen about why she covered for her. Gwen didn't come back to finish her breakfast, but Ethan did. When he returned he didn't take his eyes off of Theresa. Theresa quickly finished her food and kissed Fox goodbye. She told Fox that she would see herself out. As she walked towards the door, Ethan stopped her.  
  
"Theresa, wait!"  
  
Theresa turned around feeling very uncomfortable. Ethan wasn't the same person she thought he was.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Theresa, you have to stay away from Fox."  
  
"Oh really? From what I understand, I should stay the hell away from you."  
  
"Theresa, whatever Fox said, it's a lie. He's just lying. You have to believe me. Trust that I wouldn't be that evil of a man."  
  
Theresa wanted to believe that what Fox said was untrue, but she loved Fox too much and knew he wouldn't lie.  
  
"Ethan, stay away from me. I mean it."  
  
"Theresa, he's lying to you about everything! He's keeping important secrets from you!" He shouted to her as she ran from the mansion.  
  
[i]Is Fox lying?[/i]  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Theresa keeps a close eye on Fox as her suspicion grows!  
  
Theresa asks Madison to help her out!  
  
Ethan tries to change Theresa's mind!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	21. Chapter 21

For the next few days Theresa kept a close eye on Fox. She knew that she shouldn't believe what Ethan had told her, but for some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that Fox was up to something. Theresa noticed that Fox had been acting strange lately...kinda like he was hiding something. Was Ethan right? Was Fox hiding something from her? She needed to find out without making it seem like she didn't trust him. But how could she? While Theresa sat in Fox's waiting for him to meet her there she went through some of his things, but her search came up empty. Maybe she was letting Ethan get to her. Fox probably wasn't hiding anything. As Theresa fell back on the bed she felt something underneath his pillow. She found an envelope that had been opened already. Theresa picked it up and took out the letter. Her eyes grew as she read the letter.  
  
Theresa cannot find out about this. She would ruin everything if she found out. So this must stay a secret for now until I can explain things to her. I'll stop by for the package Saturday morning. If you need to get in touch you know my number.  
  
Fox  
  
Theresa jumped once she finished the letter. What was Fox up to? She tried to believe that it was nothing serious, but Ethan's words kept running through her mind. As she heard footsteps come closer to the door Theresa put the letter back and acted like she had never seen it. Fox smiled as he laid down next to Theresa. He could sense something wasn't right.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No, why would there be?" she smiled as she felt her heartbeat increase.  
  
"You seem tense," he said as he started to massage her.  
  
"I'm just a little stressed out about being home. I really want to go back home soon."  
  
"We will."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Soon enough," he smiled. "Just relax until then."  
  
Oh sure! You try to relax after finding a letter like that  
  
"Oh I forgot!" Theresa said suddenly as she moved away from Fox. "I have some thing I need to take care of. Would you mind if Madison came with me?"  
  
"Not at all," he smiled, "what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing!" She laughed as she kissed him and left.  
  
Theresa and Madison walked around searching for the perfect birthday gift for Fox. Theresa had remembered that Fox's birthday was coming up. Because she didn't know what to get Fox she asked Madison to come and help her find the perfect gift. They went to a bunch of stores before they found the perfect gift.  
  
"You think he'll like this?" Madison asked Theresa.  
  
"I think he'll love it," she smiled as the paid for Fox's gift.  
  
Theresa and Madison sent Fox out for a few things from the store so they could set up his surprise party. Close friends and family attended mostly. Theresa and Madison set up a few small decorations with Gwen and Ivy, while Pilar cooked the cake. Madison was the look out girl. She watched for when Fox was coming.  
  
"He's coming!" She shouted as Theresa shut off the lights.  
  
"Everybody hide!" Theresa told them.  
  
Fox smiled outside of the mansion. He had seen the lights go out and he knew that meant only one thing. He went along with everything though. He walked in the mansion and said, "Boy, it sure is dark in here! I wonder where everyone is?" Taking a few more steps the lights came on and everyone jumped out.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" Madison shouted as she ran into her father's arms.  
  
Pilar came out with a huge birthday cake as Theresa kissed Fox on his cheek and said, "Happy Birthday, Mr. Crane," with an impish look on her face that drove Fox crazy.  
  
"Thank you all so much for being here tonight," he said as he stood beside Theresa with his arm wrapped around her waist. "I really appreciate it so much."  
  
"Daddy, look what me and Theresa got you!" She said as she ran with a medium sized box.  
  
Fox smiled at the two of them as they looked on anxiously as he opened his gift. "I love it!" He exclaimed. "Thank you both so much," he said kissing them. Theresa and Madison had put together a photo album of all of the pictures the three of them had taken together. As Fox flipped to the last page he smiled. There was a new picture of Theresa with Madison in her arms. At the top of the page it said daddy's favorite girls.  
  
Once everyone had gone home for the night, Fox asked Theresa to come upstairs with him so he could show her something. Theresa wondered what he wanted her to see as they walked upstairs. Fox asked Theresa to sit down as he went over and took something out of his drawer. He smiled nervously as he walked back and got down on one knee.  
  
Oh my God! This is it! He's going to propose  
  
"Theresa," Fox said taking her hand, "since I met you I've been the happiest man in the whole world. You brighten Madison's and my life each and everyday. I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. With all that said," he said as he took out a black box from his pocket and opened it, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Theresa gazed at the beautiful ring and said, "Yes, I will."  
  
Fox put the ring on her finger, picked her up, and spun her around the room in his arms. Theresa was on top of the world.  
  
"Is this why you have been acting so strange lately?" She asked.  
  
"It was that obvious?" He laughed. "I've been so nervous that you were going to find this letter and it would ruin everything," he said taking out that letter and giving it to her.  
  
"Nothing's ruined, everything is just perfect," she said as she kissed him.  
  
Theresa left so she could go home and tell everyone the good news, but as she was walking out of the mansion Ethan approached her.  
  
"Theresa, you can't marry, Fox."  
  
"Wait a minute! How did you know that Fox and I are engaged?" She asked waiting for an answer but not recieving one. "You were spying on us!"  
  
"I wasn't! Honestly! I just passed by and heard. Theresa, you'll be making the worse mistake of your life if you go through with this marriage."  
  
"Who the hell are you to tell me that!? Ethan, I'm a grown woman and I will marry whoever I want to. Fox just happens to be the man in my heart, not you. I'm sorry," she said as she left him angry.  
  
If I can't have you, no one will  
  
Spoilers*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so there are only going to be two more chapters.  
  
Theresa and Fox plan their wedding!  
  
Ethan comes up with the perfect plan!  
  
Theresa confides in Whitney!  
  
Much feedback is appreciated!!!  
  
~Mandi~ 


	22. Chapter 22

I know I said there was going to be two more chapters, but honestly I've lost interest in this story. But rather than have it remained unfinished I decided to get it over with finally. Hope you guys like it and thanks for reading it!  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
Theresa paced the grounds outside of church nervously as she awaited for her cue to go inside. The day had started off better than it was at that moment. The flowers that Theresa had picked especially for the wedding had not arrived yet and at any moment Theresa was about to get married. If that wasn't bad enough the band that she had hired cancelled at the last moment and to make things even worse the food for the reception was cold as could be. Theresa felt as though she could just say forget the whole wedding, but she knew how much it meant to Fox to have a real wedding with family and friends, so she held on strong with all the mishaps.  
  
As Theresa stood before the mirror on the back of the door, she felt a tug coming from down on her dress. She looked down to see Madison with a note in her hands. "What's this?" Theresa asked as Madison handed it to her and skipped off like a happy child.  
  
I'll always love you no matter what.  
Love,  
Fox  
  
Theresa smiled as she folded the note and placed it next to her heart. Soon she could hear the organ begin and the choir sing. It was now her turn. Grabbing her bouquet of yellow roses that had just arrived minutes earlier, Theresa intertwined her arm with Luis' and slowly processed down the isle as guests watched her walk in awe. Theresa smiled just as she did when she got attention that she craved for, but her smile slowly disappeared as she felt little sharp pains take over the butterflies in her stomach. She knew instantly that something was wrong, but she tried to hide the fact as she put on a fake smile for Fox. Fox though wasn't stupid, he could see something was wrong and a concerned look quickly crossed his face as he held Theresa's hands in his.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked in a soft whisper.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "Something's wrong and I don't know what it is. I just have this feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen."  
  
"I'm calling off the wedding," Fox said without even thinking. He knew Theresa was in pain and that was something he vowed once never to cause her.  
  
"No, no, Fox. Let's do this. I'm going to marry you in front of everyone here no matter what. Please," Theresa's eyes pleaded with him.  
  
The wedding went on without any sort of mishap happening. Theresa thought that maybe she had just mistaken her nervousness for something it really wasn't, but she wasn't about to sigh with relief until the wedding was over.  
  
"I Nicholas Foxworth Crane, take you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."  
  
Fox could barely finish his words though as a gunshot was fired in the church. A loud piercing scream soon followed, ringing loudly throughout the church as the guests looked on in horror.  
  
A slightly drunken Ethan arrived at the church early before any of the guests or anyone could arrive. He needed time to prepare in peace. As he began to set up his things his phone rang. Looking at the screen he saw that it was Julian possibly even Alistair calling to confirm what he had to do.  
  
"You won't let her into this family," Julian reminded him along with about a million other things.  
  
"Aim for the head or the heart. Shooting anywhere else is too risky, do you hear me?" Alistair told his grandson. "I don't need you to mess things up and leave any clues behind."  
  
Ethan sat from the balcony up top watching as the wedding preceded. He was given a certain time to shoot at and he knew from his own wedding that those words were about to come. As he laid his finger against the trigger, Ethan waited in silent for Fox to finish and then...  
  
"No!" Theresa screamed out in horror as she watched Fox suffer in pain. "Dear God don't let him die!" Theresa felt as though she was in some kind of a sick horror movie. She didn't believe what was going on, but it was happening.  
  
"Oh my God, what did I do?" Ethan asked in shock as the gun that lingered on his fingers dropped to the floor firing a shot that hit him in the chest. Ethan died instantly with a shot to the heart.  
  
"I Nicholas Foxworth Crane, take you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."  
  
"I Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, take you Nicholas Foxworth Crane, to be my...no! Dear God don't let him die!" Theresa cried out as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his weak body. "It's only a little cut," Theresa said trying to comfort Fox as she applied pressure to his chest wound using her wedding dress. The tears now slid down Theresa's cheeks rapidly. She could see from the blood on her hands that Fox was losing his life very fast. She watched and waited for an ambulance, but it wasn't fast enough. Fox grew pale rather quickly and he started to drift off to where Theresa could no longer reach him. "Stay awake, Fox. Stay awake for Madison and me. Please!" She cried in pain.  
  
"Don't...don't cry," Fox struggled to say. "I'll always love you...Resa." The pain was more than Fox was able to handle and as the sirens could finally be heard nearby Fox gasped for his last breath of air and let the light guide him into a better place.  
  
"You did this cause you couldn't stand us being together," Theresa said as she stood in her blood-stained wedding dress with the blood running down her fingers and arms. Slowly Theresa began to laugh rather hysterically. Everyone there began to worry about Theresa's mental help, but soon Theresa explained her laughter.  
  
"Two more days until I become your wife," Theresa said excitedly as she laid next to Fox in bed looking out the window at the vast amount of stars. "I don't know how I can stand two more whole days."  
  
"Let's not then," he said turning to her with that spontaneous look in his brown eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's get married tonight, right now."  
  
"Right now? Fox, isn't that a bit...."  
  
"Spontaneous? Yes, I know, but come on, Resa. No one else has to know but us. What do you say?"  
  
Something took over Theresa that made her say yes. Within a few hours that night Theresa became Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane.  
  
"So you see," Theresa said as she concluded her story, "Fox and I have had the last laugh. I am Mrs. Nicholas Crane and Madison her is my daughter according to the adoption papers. So you all might as well get use to us because Madison and I are Cranes and we intend on staying her." 


End file.
